Adagio
by Akari7
Summary: Samus es una estudiante de universidad que después de mucho tiempo volverá a ver a su padre, en camino a casa se encuentra con una misteriosa mujer que llama su atención por su belleza. Pero al llegar Samus a casa su padre le dará una noticia que hará que pierda la cabeza. Amores prohibidos, traiciones... SamusxZelda Modern AU
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentros inesperados

Vacaciones de invierno, por fin, el tiempo que esperaba desde hacía un año para poder salir de este enorme campus. Pensé que tomar un verano académico en Rusia me ayudaría con mis estudios y si lo hizo, pero como todo siempre hay sacrificios y ese era no haber visto a mi padre en 1 año entero. Ambos muy ocupados en nuestras labores no pudimos hablarnos mucho durante ese periodo así que prácticamente no sé nada de lo que ha hecho en este año.

Pero por fin llegó el día, por fin veré de nuevo a las personas que más aprecio, mi mascota Ponchi un conejo muy extraño que pareciera ardilla pero desde que era muy pequeña ha sido un gran compañero para mí; mi amigo Anthony Higgs, lo conozco desde que cursábamos la secundaria en la misma academia, bastante grandulón pero de un bondadoso corazón y no puede faltar mi padre, él tuvo que soportar mi estado de ánimo caótico causado por la pérdida de mi madre a causa de un asalto, una horda de bandidos irrumpieron en nuestro hogar hace ya muchos años. Mi madre en su intento por defenderme la asesinaron a sangre fría, pero esa es otra historia.

-¡Samus! –Una voz bastante familiar pronuncia mi nombre y me saca de mis pensamientos. Esa carismática y peculiar voz me llamaba.

-Hola Peach –Saludé a la que era mi gran amiga y compañera de cuarto en el campus. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ya no nos veremos hasta inicios de primavera así que quería pasar a despedirme de ti –Me abrazó con fuerza y le respondí el gesto. –Espero que no dejes de mandar mensajes, a veces tienes arranques de soledad y eso me pone muy triste –Dijo poniendo una cara fingiendo tristeza, sus ocurrencias me hacen reír yo creo que ella es la que me alegra los días en el campus a pesar de que no vamos en las mismas clases.

-Estás loca, pero aunque me cueste aceptarlo tengo que admitir que también te extrañaré –Dándole un puñetazo en el hombro escuché que mi carro había llegado. Me despedí de Peach y corrí hacia él, estaba impaciente por el hecho de que por fin volvería a casa.

Viajar desde el campus hasta la mansión de mi padre eran unas cuantas horas de viaje pero por la hora tan temprana que salí de la universidad me tomó por sorpresa el hambre que mi estómago manifestó casi a gritos si es que este pudiera gritar.

Para mi desgracia, la ciudad por la que pasaba era una de las más grandes y poco conocidas por mí y como no quería llegar tan tarde a la mansión no tenía mucho tiempo para buscar algo como una cafetería exprés entonces me resigné a llegar al restaurant favorito de mi padre, el "Fontaine de rêves". Es lo único que conocía en Dreamland City, entonces no había más remedio que llegar a este lugar.

Bajé del auto y el valet parking tomó las llaves del coche. Decidí no esperar mucho tiempo así que le dejé un billete y le dejé el cambio, de verdad mi estómago pedía a gritos comida.

Al entrar a este lugar pude notar, entre toda la multitud, una sola presencia que me consumió mi mente desde el primer instante en que mis ojos la tocaron. Una joven de alta sociedad, estatura alta, cabello castaño y ojos color oliva, una hermosa tiara con una piedra preciosa en el centro de esta, un vestido largo que dejaba sus perfectos hombros descubiertos y su piel blanca… era hermosa e impactante, pero de aspecto delicado aunque sus ojos mostraban fortaleza.

"Wow" fue lo único que pude articular. Esta joven iba a salir pronto del restaurante, lo noté porque se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta de donde no pude moverme ni un centímetro desde que la vi. Sus ojos se posaron en mí cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron, esa mirada penetró en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Dejó detrás de ella un perfume delicado a flores naturales que puedo jurar es su dulce aroma natural. Me dejé deleitar con el aroma que emanaba y dejé que me envolviera en su encanto que podía compararlo con la brisa de una cascada. Bastante dulce y fresca para lo que acostumbra gustarme pero en ella quedaba perfecto.

Me acerqué al hombre de la puerta y no dudé en preguntar por esta señorita.

-¿Conoces a esa mujer? –Pregunté sin pudor.

-¿La castaña? No, hace muy poco tiempo viene a comer a este lugar. Lo siento mucho, señorita Aran.

-Diablos. –Gesticulé, regresando mi mirada hacia la entrada–Gracias de todas formas.

-¿No pasará a tomar asiento señorita?

-En un momento, olvidé algo en el coche.

Corrí hacia donde iba aquella joven despampanante, quería alcanzarla para preguntarle al menos su nombre. De todas formas, tenía mucho que no hacía algo así. Dejarme llevar por mis impulsos era algo que no solía hacer entonces debía aprovechar.

A unos cuantos pasos más se encontraba aquella mujer, dispuesta a subir a su coche o al menos eso parecía. Pero sin pensarlo me acerqué hacia ella, titubeé y casi me arrepentía pero pude sentir su mirada posándose de nueva cuenta en mí así que no tenía escapatoria, tenía que hablarle ahora o quedar en ridículo frente a la chica más guapa que había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Hola señorita. –Me limité a decirle con mi voz a punto de tartamudear.

-Hola –Dijo un poco extrañada podría jurar que estaba sorprendida por mi presencia – ¿Sucede algo? Le noto un poco extraña.

-Yo quería ver si –Tomé saliva, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y ya no podía gesticular las palabras para que salieran de mi boca. –Quería saber si usted sería tan amable de acompañarme a comer algo… no pude evitar ver que me pareció algo familiar su rostro. –Mentí, no encontré mejor excusa que esa y a decir verdad fue muy tonta.

-Me disculpará pero voy acabando de comer. –Sentenció. Sentí mis mejillas rojas, podía sentir la sangre caliente en mis mejillas. –Pero no me molestaría acompañarla si es que usted viene sin acompañante.

Su respuesta final me hizo sobresaltar mi cuerpo de emoción y soltar una sonrisa un poco tonta, asentí con la cabeza y acto seguido la bella dama regresó las llaves de su coche al valet parking del restaurant. Arqueé mi brazo para ofrecérselo y caminar juntas al restaurante y sin poner cara extrañada accedió y sostuvo mi brazo con sus manos.

Caminamos dentro del establecimiento y el joven portero tuvo que observar dos veces para darse cuenta que había logrado alcanzar a la joven. Sonriendo de lado me miró como un cómplice lo haría a su compañero, le devolví el gesto y el amable caballero nos pasó a una mesa en uno de los rincones del restaurante, un área muy privada con poca iluminación solo una veladora en el centro de la mesa. Nos despidió y pasó a retirarse dejándonos con la camarera que nos traía los menús.

Estando a solas nos quedamos en silencio, mi corazón daba unos golpeteos tan extraños que me hacían sentir que saldría disparado de mi pecho, pero no estaba ansiosa, se podría decir que hasta reconfortada me sentía con la presencia de la mujer que tenía en frente. Pero había un detalle, la había invitado a sentarse conmigo y ni me había presentado, que descuidada.

-¡Disculpa! He olvidado presentarme mi nombre es Samus –Extendí la mano en señal de saludo –Disculpa si te asusté con mi repentino llamado, quizás me dejé ver como una psicópata.

Tomó mi mano en silencio y la dejó ahí un buen tiempo hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Mi nombre es Zelda, Zelda Fitzgerald. –Sonrió –Encantada de conocerte.

Acerqué su mano a mi rostro y besé su mano, era suave, tan suave como lo había imaginado desde que la vi.

-Y al contrario, no fue repentino. –Respondió –Creo que hasta lo esperaba un poco a decir verdad.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? –Pregunté con curiosidad

-Tu forma de mirarme en la entrada del restaurant me dejó ver que tenías interés de hablarme –Sonrió divertida, como si fuera un juego esta charla pero eso me dio ánimos, quizás se interesó en mí también.

-Quizás fijé mi vista más de lo que creí pero no pude evitar notar que eres bastante hermosa. – ¿Qué acababa de decir? Era una locura todo esto. –Claro, digo esto sin esperar que te sientas incómoda.

-No pasa nada, pones una expresión bastante linda cuando te sonrojas.

-Si sigues haciendo comentarios no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

Ambas reímos. Fue muy agradable su compañía, como si nos conociéramos de antes pero era lógico que no, recordaría esa sonrisa o esos ojos color oliva que tiene.

Las horas pasaron tan amenas que casi olvidaba que tenía que dirigirme a Federation City y reunirme con mi padre. Pero no quería irme, en verdad estaba pasando un buen momento, el ambiente, la comida y la compañía eran inmejorables. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, ella tenía que irse así que pagué la cuenta y pasamos a retirarnos del restaurante.

Al estar fuera, tomé su mano y sin reparos compartí unas palabras sinceras con Zelda.

-Gracias por acompañar a esta loca desconocida en su comida, mi lady. –Hice una pequeña reverencia en modo de broma. Solo escuché las risitas de Zelda lo cual me alegraba.

-No hay de que, pasé un momento muy agradable contigo… espero que nos encontremos de nuevo, muy pronto.

-Ya verás que así será, más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

-Tengo que retirarme, pero espero que así sea. –Guiñó un ojo para mí, de nueva cuenta mi corazón se aceleró pero no importaba, me gustaba sentir esa sensación.

Llegó el coche de la señorita y abrí la puerta para ayudarle a subir, cerró su puerta, bajó el cristal y me lanzó un beso. Mis mejillas por obviedad se tornaron de nueva cuenta rojas pero no importó y le sonreí.

El coche encendió su motor y Zelda partió a su destino dejándome ahí parada viendo como el automóvil se alejaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Al ya no observar el carro decidí retomar mi camino hacia Federation City. Mi padre esperaría ansioso mi regreso y no podía hacerlo esperar más. A demás… moría por contarle lo que me acababa de pasar con esta hermosa joven…Zelda.

Unas horas más de camino y las luces de la ciudad me deslumbraban desde la carretera, estaba a pocos minutos de llegar y podía observar la majestuosidad de aquella, mi ciudad. A los lados se podían observar las ciudades de Onett y Mute City, que a pesar de ser unas de las más grandes del país, Federation City era la que más iluminada se encontraba por su riqueza en industria de armas y ciencia y en parte el ingreso del turismo hace que se le permita tener una ciudad reluciente.

Entrando a la ciudad, en la salida próxima al centro de la ciudad se encontraba el camino a la mansión. Por fin había llegado después de tantos meses de ausencia.

Dejé aparcado mi coche y de inmediato corrí en busca de mi padre y de mí adorada mascota, tenía unas ganas inmensas de verlos.

-Veo que ya llegaste, Samus. –Habló él desde su escritorio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Padre –Me acerqué y lo abracé. –Te extrañé mucho ¡Hay tanto que quiero contarte! Sobre todo de una hermosa chica que conocí en el "Fontaine de rêves" camino hacia acá…

-Ya me imagino que clase de chica, pero tengo una historia muy similar y permíteme empezar porque creo que esto te tomará por sorpresa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté extrañada, mi padre por lo general nunca me sorprende ya que nos tenemos mucha confianza y nos contamos todo, pero por la escasa comunicación supongo que era una buena excusa para guardar un pequeño secreto que puedo imaginarme de qué se trata.

-Hija, tomé tu consejo y por fin tomé la decisión de rehacer mi vida con alguien más.

-¿De verdad? Eso es excelente –Sonreí, estaba bastante feliz de que por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien más con quién compartir el resto de su vida. –Y bien ¿quién es la afortunada?

-Cariño, pasa por favor.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió con suma lentitud, escuché tacones acercarse dentro del salón. Estaba dispuesta a girarme para cuando mi nariz se llenó de un perfume familiar.

Olía a flores, flores naturales. Era un aroma que reconocí de inmediato y no, no era un perfume en especial, era una esencia que con anterioridad me había atrapado por sorpresa.

-Mierda –Alcancé a decir en una voz casi inaudible. Pero no podía ser ¿o sí? No, esto era una coincidencia de mal gusto ¿cierto? Quizás si era un perfume en especial que no conocía y que estaba de moda, no podía ser…

Giré de golpe y pude ver un cabello castaño en la puerta y ojos color olivo.

No podía ser. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en mí esta vez y casi puedo asegurar con el mismo asombro que los míos expresaban.

-Samus, te presento a Zelda Fitzgerald. –Mi padre tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas y dejando descubierto el anillo de varios quilates en su dedo anular pude saber que era lo que venía. Mi presión cardiaca aumentó y por un momento sentí que la visión se me nublaba.

-Ella y yo… -MIERDA, no paraba de pensar, ella es muy joven como para andar con mi padre, es hermosísima pero no puedo dejar de pensar que acababa de conocerla, era mi "conquista" ¡Podría jurar que era un sentimiento mutuo! Maldita sea, me dije a mi misma, las cosas aquí serían más complicadas.

-…nos vamos a casar.

Un balde de agua helada, esa sensación tuve en ese momento, en esas palabras "nos vamos a casar" que retumbaban mi cabeza, como un eco de mi inconsciente.

La chica del restaurante, la que me hizo ponerme roja como 50 veces en un par de horas, la chica que ansiaba por volver a ver muy pronto (pero no de esta manera), esa chica que me electrificó con su mirada desde el primer momento en que mis ojos y los suyos se cruzaron y mi padre… ¿esposos? La joven más hermosa que he visto en la tierra se va a casar ¿con mi padre?

-Esto es imposible… -Dije en voz baja.

Zelda se limitó a observarme tratando de no perder la compostura, o eso parecía, me miraba fijo pero con una expresión muy diferente a la del restaurante ¿qué estaba pasando?

Todo me dio vueltas y me recargué de los descansa brazos del asiento, traté de acomodar mis ideas pero todo fue en vano… una sola idea me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento.

Esta declaración la convertía en mi madrastra.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una noche de copas

-Padre, creo que esto es muy precipitado para ti ¿no lo crees? –Dije con preocupación en mi voz. No sabía con exactitud porque pero no concebía la idea de tener de madrastra a ella, precisamente ella. Era demasiado joven y eso es extraño como para referirme ante la sociedad como "mamá" por así decirlo. A demás ¿por qué alguien de esa edad se fijaría en un viejo como mi padre? La única explicación que encuentro es por el dinero, pero me cuesta creer que ella sea así.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres Samus. –Dijo sin despegar su vista del periódico que tenía en manos. –Creo que es perfecta para mí, la quiero y me quiere.

-Pero ¿hace cuánto se conocen? ¿No crees que es demasiado joven también? Son muchas cosas papá y...

-¿A caso no crees que alguien tan bella como lo es Zelda se podría fijar en mí? ¿O soy muy viejo para esas cosas? –Respondió incrédulo.

-No digo eso, tú eres maravilloso pero ¿no crees que es una posibilidad?

-Sí, en definitiva lo es pero sé que Zelda me quiere y yo a ella, es todo lo que debe de importar.

-Claro –Dije no muy convencida, pero no podía hacer nada más. –Tienes razón, padre.

-Espero y en verdad te lo digo de todo corazón. –Dijo tomándome del hombro –Que puedas aceptar algún día a Zelda tal y como yo espero que ella te vea como su hija o amiga, lo que sea más fácil para ambas.

Me mantuve en silencio. No podía seguir externando mi opinión al respecto, tenía que respetar las decisiones que toma mi padre aun cuando no esté muy convencida respecto a ellas. Pero ¿qué más da? Lo quería y solo quiero lo mejor para él aunque esté en contra a ello, aunque eso estuviera en contra de lo que yo quisiera. Para no seguir hablando más del tema me limité a levantarme y salir de la habitación, justo al abrir la puerta me topo con quién menos quería ver en ese momento, mi futura "madrastra".

-Buenos días Samus. –Saludó con una calidez que en ese momento me abrumaba.

-Buenos días y con permiso. –Exclamé con molestia muy marcada.

-Claro, adelante. –Se quitó de mi camino y solo podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. De seguro tenía en su cabeza la idea que yo era una clase de patán o algo similar. Pero con honestidad no quería soportar la situación. Me sentía engañada por más estúpido que sonara, en verdad pensé que en el restaurante ella correspondía con sinceridad a los cumplidos que le hacía y viceversa, al menos yo si fui honesta pero claro, olvidé la pregunta más obvia de todas "¿Estas saliendo con mi padre de casualidad?" a la próxima chica con la que quiera salir para ver si no cometo la misma estupidez. En fin, me siento traicionada pero peor si hubiera llegado del brazo con ella a la casa de mi padre ¿no?

No quería pensar más en eso así que tomé mi auto y decidí ir al único lugar que me relajaba, el único lugar donde tenía mis amigos de toda la vida y los que me podían calmar en situaciones así, el Pub donde acudo desde la preparatoria y donde el bar tender ha sido mi amigo más cercano en esta ciudad, Anthony y donde Snake se la vive bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, lo más probable es que ambos estuvieran ahí.

Llegando al lugar me dispuse a entrar y cuando estuve a punto de pisar la entrada, un ebrio en un traje de motociclista con todo y casco fue lanzado desde dentro del local por una pandilla.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunté

-Claro, claro. Siempre me pasa esto en este tipo de lugares.

Se levantó con dolor y sacudió su traje. Extendió su mano y se presentó conmigo.

-Capitán Douglas Jay Falcon, piloto de fórmula 1 a tu servicio. Pero dime solo Falcon.

-Samus Aran. –Respondí el saludo. – ¿Por qué te sacaron así del lugar?

-Pues, verás… digamos que uno de los de la pandilla es exnovio de alguna exnovia mía y pues ya sabrás la situación. –Sonrió con picardía, ni siquiera se veía molesto por lo que pasó. –Y tú señorita ¿qué haces en este lugar tan perdido por la gracia de las Diosas?

Por eso último tenía mucha razón, el lugar estaba en una parte baja de la ciudad, grafitis por los edificios que colindaban con el Pub, aroma a humedad en su máximo esplendor, polvo y motos aparcadas en el estacionamiento. Era una fosa donde los motociclistas de paso y ciertos mafiosos venían, pero nada de qué preocuparme, sabía defenderme muy bien y además Snake y Anthony me apoyaban si me veía involucrada en una pelea.

-Acostumbro a venir cuando no tengo mucho que hacer en Federation City ¿gustas entrar de nuevo o te da miedo? –Dije mientras entraba al Pub.

-¿Miedo? ¡Bah! Eso es para niñas.

Entramos al lugar y la pandilla lo miraba con ojos de odio, queriendo propiciarle otra golpiza pero se detuvieron para no hacer otro escándalo, o bueno, eso parecía. Me dirigí a la barra y ahí estaban, tal cual lo predije, Anthony y Snake platicando y bebiendo.

-Vaya mira a quién tenemos de visita ¡Hola princesa! –Ese era Anthony, siempre diciéndome princesa cada que me ve, era una costumbre. –Eh, Snake. Espabílate, es Samus que viene a verte. –Dijo mientras sacudía al otro hombre.

-Deja ya, que no ves que estoy tratando de enfocar la vista. Pero que grata sorpresa, Aran. –Tomó de su vaso como si fuera agua. –Teníamos mucho sin saber de ti, ven, tómate una copa conmigo y luego vamos por unas chicas.

-No tengo humor para _chicas,_ Snake. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. –Me senté. –Este es Falcon, lo acabo de conocer.

-Claro, es idiota que acaban de sacar como muñeca de trapo –Snake rio ante su comentario.

-¡Me tomaron desprevenido! Claro que hubiera podido con todos ellos. –Se disculpó Falcon.

-Pero bueno princesa ¿qué te trae por acá?

-Es mi padre, se va a casar de nuevo.

-¿Y eso es un problema? Tú siempre estuviste de acuerdo con que lo hiciera. –Dijo Anthony, sirviéndome una bebida.

-El problema no es que se case, el problema es con quién lo hará…

-Anda, describe a la "nueva mami" –Dijo Snake

-Para empezar, tiene como mi edad y, y es… -Un rugido salió de mi boca, uno de frustración, pensar en lo hermosa que era me revolvía el estómago.

-¿Y? –Preguntó Falcon

-¡Y es endemoniadamente hermosa! Eso no podía estar enamorada sinceramente de mi papá. –Terminé con frustración.

-No le veo nada de malo o al menos no que sea hermosa y joven. –Dijo Anthony

-Yo ya sé cuál es el problema contigo y esa joven –Dijo un alcoholizado Snake. –El problema es que te gusta en extremo y no soportas ver que tu padre se "meriende" tal banquete.

-¿Qué? Eso, eso es… -No pude articular la frase –Eso es tonto, de mi parte más que nada ¿cómo podría gustarme esa mujer? Bueno, sí hay motivos porque antes de saber que sería mi madrastra la invité a comer en un lugar y ella me siguió el juego del flirteo o al menos eso parecía. Pero ahora ¡No quiero nada que tenga que ver con ella!

Bebí con furia mi trago, siquiera pensar en la posibilidad que Snake me había planteado me enfermaba porque si me gusta pero no en extremo. Mi papá es grandioso pero con obviedad no lo era tanto como para que alguien que podría ser su hija se le acerque en plan de coqueteo y mucho menos matrimonial y aún muchísimo menos que sea 100% sincero. Ya conocía ese patrón de mujeres y era lógico que ella era una de ellas.

-Lo que te puedo recomendar mi querida Samus –Dijo Snake –Es que la trates, no para que sean las mejores amigas después de lo de su encuentro _casual_ pero sí para que notes actitudes extrañas en ella respecto al dinero o todo lo que tenga que ver con tu padre, te lo dice este veterano de FOXHOUND.

-La vieja serpiente tiene razón, princesa. Si no te acercas no podrás tener nada concreto en contra de ella y hasta te podrías meter en problemas con el viejo Rodney, tienes que relajarte y actuar con la mente fría…

-Y la entrepierna fría también. –Snake rio.

-Por el momento relájate y tomate otras copas, la casa invita –Terminó Anthony. Pero no podía seguir su consejo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y honestamente no por la bebida sino por la situación en la que me encontraba, mi madrastra me está poniendo en una situación muy difícil respecto a las decisiones de mi padre ¿Y si tiene un plan para deshacerse de mí? ¿O acaso estaré de verdad alucinando cosas? Tendría que seguir el consejo de Snake, era tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y mantener al "enemigo" cerca.

Aunque no tan cerca como para ponerme en riesgo de que me siga gustando más y más…

Saliendo del bar, algo ebria conduciendo mi auto hasta mi hogar. Si mi padre me ve en ese estado me mataría, él detestaba que bebiera en exceso y aún más si tenía que manejar, fui inconsciente pero necesitaba relajarme.

Al llegar a mi hogar, pude observar una silueta femenina parada al pie de la puerta con una bata de seda que la cubría y que se movía con el aire que corría en esa noche fría. Supuse que sería nada más y nada menos que mi "madrastra", odiaba tener que llamarla así por la edad que tiene pero no me queda más remedio que acostumbrarme a tratarla como lo que será en poco tiempo.

Salí del coche a duras penas y dándome cuenta que estaba mal estacionado pero sin importarme mucho. Me recargué en la carrocería del vehículo para recuperar el equilibrio y que notara lo menos posible en el estado en el que había llegado pero fue en vano. Al caminar hacia la puerta tropecé y ella (quién efectivamente era Zelda) me ayudó a no caer hasta el suelo.

¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntó con una amabilidad que me abrumaba y no entendía porque.

-Claro –Respondí cortante. –Solo que no he calculado bien mi paso.

-Hueles irremediablemente a alcohol y cigarro. –Dijo Zelda un tanto preocupada. –Debes de bañarte antes de que te vea tu padre en ese estado.

-Lo tenía pensado antes de bajarme del carro, gracias.

Ser así de cortante con ella me ayudaba a no cometer alguna tontería estando en este estado ya que mi cociente aun funcionaba pero mi corazón se aceleró al contacto de las manos de Zelda en mí, no podía evitarlo, era una mujer sumamente guapa y mis emociones no podían controlarse mucho menos estando ebria.

-Te ayudaré a subir a tu recamara. Apenas y puedes caminar. –Me tomó del brazo y lo subió a su cuello para que me apoyara en él, pero no podía permitirlo así que lo quité de inmediato.

-Puedo llegar hasta mi habitación, gracias por tu ayuda, en verdad lo aprecio.

Dicho esto me puse a caminar pero una vez más tropecé, dándole así la razón a ella y teniendo que ceder a su ofrecimiento. Una vez apoyada en ella traté de balancearme para no poner todo mi peso sobre ella ya que quizás sea muy fuerte pero le doblo casi la estatura entonces si cayera, ella se iría al piso conmigo.

Entrando a la casa todo iba bien, el problema se presentó al subir las escaleras. Mi equilibrio no ayudó en absoluto y al final del primer tramo de las escaleras (específicamente en el descanso de estas) terminé por tumbarla y caí como bulto, acto seguido ella cae sobre mí.

Al recuperarse de la caída, levantó su cabeza que estaba posada sobre mi hombro y observó con detenimiento mis ojos o al menos eso me parecía. Creo recordar que se sonrojó un poco, eso o fue por la misma caída que le habría dado vergüenza. Pero si recuerdo perfectamente que nuestros ojos se cruzaron y no los despegamos por un buen tiempo hasta que un golpe de puerta nos espabiló. Zelda me ayudó a levantarme y de nueva cuenta proseguimos a subir el resto de las escaleras.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama lo más rápido que pude. Pude observar como Zelda se tallaba el cuello con molestia, quizás aunque tratara de no poner todo mi cuerpo sobre ella no habría sido suficiente. Eso y la caída probablemente la hayan cansado.

-Tienes que entrar al baño, esa puerta era la de tu padre así que lo más probable es que sea él quién te venga a buscar pronto. –Dijo preocupada, supongo que ya había escuchado a mi padre molesto y por eso su preocupación.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Comencé a tratar de desabotonar mi blusa pero en vano. Ya iba a romper los botones pero sentí la cálida mano de Zelda sobre la mía tratando de evitar lo que iba a hacer.

-En verdad que no tienes remedio en este momento, permíteme ayudarte.

Iba a impedirlo pero estaba demasiado mareada en ese momento, tanto que ya no podía ni siquiera responderle con negativa así que solo asentí con mi cabeza. Un sonrojo mayor se formó en sus mejillas, eso lo recuerdo perfectamente, comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa, desde la parte superior hasta el último botón de abajo, cada botón era desabrochado con más lentitud. No podía evitar notar que lo hacía a propósito o al menos eso me parecía y me gustaba.

Después de mi blusa continuó con el botón de mi pantalón y el cierre, los cuales desabrochó sin necesidad de verlos, sus ojos estaban posados sobre los míos, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y podía escuchar la respiración reprimida de Zelda. ¿Acaso estaba soñando, eran los efectos del alcohol o simplemente en verdad esto estaba pasando?

A partir de esto solo veo negro en mis recuerdos.

Notas del Autor:

Bueno otro capítulo más x'D creo que es más corto no sé... en fin gracias por sus follows, reviews y favoritos, son muy importantes y me animaron a seguir publicando esto. No terminaré de agradecerles :)

PD: Si tienen dudas no duden en compartirlas en los reviews para poderlas aclarar en el siguiente capitulo. De nuevo gracias :D


	3. Capítulo 3: Cuando todo se complica

A la mañana siguiente mi cabeza dolía, no sabía cómo había llegado a mi cama hasta que pude observar en qué estado me encontraba, sentía frío, había pensado que era por los efectos de la resaca pero no, me encontraba en ropa interior acostada en la cama con la cabeza húmeda, rasguños en los brazos y rodillas, en mi boca un poco de sangre seca que sentía en la comisura de mis labios. Espera ¿Sangre? Recordé que me había caído un par de veces y todo pero no tenía por qué sangrarme la boca. Hasta que recordé quién me había ayudado, Zelda.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama pero el dolor de cabeza punzante en mis sienes me detuvo al querer ponerme de pie así que lo hice un poco más lento pero no funcionaba mucho. ¿Habré cometido alguna estupidez? Pensé. No pudo haber pasado nada con ella ¿o sí? Tampoco me iba a poner a pensar en eso para hacerme ilusiones tontas, o pensar en que hubiera cometido una tontería de esas. Entré al cuarto de baño y veo una bata de seda colgando del perchero… obviamente era de Zelda.

-Dioses, esto no me puede estar pasando –Me dije en voz alta.

Lavé mi cara con agua helada para disminuir el punzante dolor. Estaba aturdida y no me dejaba pensar con claridad, tampoco podía recordar casi nada de la noche anterior y eso me tenía loca ¿qué tal si le dije algo a Zelda? No, no lo creo. Nunca he perdido el control cuando bebo así que no creo que sea la primera vez, aunque esta vez era algo diferente, esta vez había bebido con un motivo al cual puedo llamarle estúpido pues le dediqué cada uno de mis tragos a Zelda aunque en verdad no creo que haya pasado pero aun así me intrigaba demasiado saber lo que pasó anoche, por qué amanecí bañada y que hace la bata de ella aquí, todo es tan extraño, tenía que aclararlo de inmediato.

Me puse una pijama y me dispuse a bajar al comedor para ver que podía comer y bajar esta resaca, vaya lío en el que me metí anoche de beber tanto pero ameritaba esas copas con mis amigos. ¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento? Me pregunté, tenía que salir de casa lo antes posible pues lo que menos quería en estas vacaciones era estar en mi casa con Zelda ahí la mayor parte del tiempo y tener un incómodo momento (o varios) a lo largo del día, a demás si quería olvidar todo lo sucedido tenía que pasar el menor tiempo posible cerca de ella.

Debía alejarla lo más posible de mi lado.

Llegué a la cocina y podía observar que ya habían desayunado todos, lo cual era bueno pues el evitarme momentos con mi padre hablándole con dulzura a mí madrastra era lo mejor que podía pasar en estos momentos de resaca. Me serví algo de las sobras de la comida que dejaron y las devoré sin pensarlo.

Al terminar de comer, dispuesta a salir de nueva cuenta, subí las escaleras y lo que menos me esperaba que pasara pasó. Ella se encontraba ahí a punto de bajar los escalones.

Un sonrojo se pintó en las mejillas de ambas, su mirada escurridiza no me observó como siempre lo hacía. "Si pasó algo o quizás dije algo incómodo anoche, qué boba soy." Dije para mí, sintiéndome mal por la situación.

-Buenos días, Zel… -Me detuve, no podía llamarla así, para disimular tosí un poco. –Buenos días, Señorita Zelda. –Saludé

-Buenos días, Samus. –Contestó con una voz algo fría, su mirada se tornó un tanto oscura –Por favor, no me digas así. Al final aún no soy tu madrastra ni nada por el estilo. –Respondió.

-Tienes razón pero no puedo referirme a ti de formas tan… informales. Cualquiera de este hogar podría malinterpretar las cosas.

-Tenemos que hablar Samus. –Pidió casi como ruego, o eso parecía.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted, señorita. –Respondí cortante –Pero solo si me puedes explicar que pasó anoche, que no recuerdo mucho y no me gusta perder el conocimiento de formas tan... inmaduras. –Mentí, a pesar de que mi actitud trataba de ser 100% madura mi nivel de alcoholismo me lo impedía, sobre todo a los ojos de mi padre.

-Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que hablar conmigo de esta situación que nos incumbe a las dos. –Exigió, su voz me alteró ¿cómo era posible que me estuviera exigiendo algo así? No tenía nada de qué hablar con ella menos de algo inexistente, mucho menos de algo que no se podía dar por ninguna de las formas que busquemos.

-Disculpe las molestias que le pude haber causado justamente ahora, en la madrugada de hoy y si fue un error haberle hablado aquél día en el restaurant, con permiso Señorita Zelda.

Seguí con mi camino pasando a centímetros de ella, dejándola ahí con la palabra en la boca o al menos eso parecía. Pero era cierto, no tenía nada que hablar con ella porque sus disculpas no servirían de nada aunque ¿qué estoy diciendo? Ella no tenía obligación conmigo pero quizás seguirme el juego y después darme cuenta que es la prometida de papá pueden ser dos cosas que no van con esta situación, ella se casaría con mi padre y tenía que repetírmelo hasta que me quedara claro aún sí esta madrugada pasó algo de lo cual nos pudiéramos arrepentir para siempre. Aunque aún cabe la posibilidad de que haya mal interpretado las cosas por la sucesión de cosas que observé al despertar pero eso es otra historia.

Pude escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí que se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidos, luego sentí como una mano atrapó la mía con firmeza y me detuvo en un movimiento en seco.

-Samus, por favor. –Era Zelda obviamente, me había seguido hasta mi habitación, no me lo esperaba, bueno, muy en el fondo sí. –Por favor, tenemos que hablar.

-Ya le dije señorita Fitzgerald, no tengo _nada_ que hablar con usted. –Solté su mano de un tirón–Así que si me disculpa necesito cambiarme de ropa porque voy a salir y no tengo tiempo de discusiones de este tipo.

Acto seguido sentí sus manos empujándome con coraje, con fuerza e impotencia, quizás algo de desespero, dentro de la habitación. La mirada ahora furiosa de Zelda me acechaba dentro del cuarto oscuro que solo entraban unos haces de luz de entre las cortinas.

-Bueno, ahora si noto que _tienes_ que hablar conmigo con cierta urgencia. –Dije con un tono sarcástico arqueando mi ceja por incredulidad.

-Si quieres llevar y platicar las cosas con tu tonta ironía inmadura está bien tienes tu derecho pero primero cállate y escucha sin interrumpirme. –Aseveró reafirmando su postura con la mirada.

-Está bien –Dije sentándome sobre la cama ¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer? pensé. –Te escucho.

Zelda cerró la puerta con sigilo por detrás suyo, luego se recargó sobre esta sin despegar su fría mirada de mis ojos, fría pero me excitaba tenerla así en esta situación, enojada se veía aún más sensual de lo que ya era estando feliz.

-No quiero que mal interpretes las cosas con tu padre y lo que pasó en el Fontaine de revés. –Su severidad seguía intacta en su hablar, al parecer la había hecho enojar bastante al tratar de evadir su conversación. –Lo que pasó esa tarde en el restaurante no fue algo para que tengas una actitud tan infantil, defensiva… ¡como si aún fueras una niña de la cual se tiene que tener cuidado de no actuar de forma precipitada porque tú lo mal interpretas todo!

-Pues parecía que entendías mi juego y mis intenciones contigo ese día, _Zelda._ –Crucé mis brazos y fruncí el ceño. Detestaba que me quisieran ver la cara de idiota y más alguien que no tiene fundamentos para defenderse, sino que todo lo que ha hecho es darme aún más motivos para defender mi postura. –Pero está bien, tengo 2 días conociéndote y así como en una mirada fugaz me habías "atraído" en una palabra has roto eso lo cual es un alivio porque no quería que por tu presencia las cosas se complicaran con mi padre. Aunque he de admitir que estando en una situación comprometedora donde tú y yo estamos en una habitación con poca luz, tú con tu bata algo abierta dejando ver tu casi perfecta piel blanca de tu pecho y yo así en estas fachas cualquiera que entrara podía notar una tensión poco usual entre la comprometida del _patrón_ y su hijastra.

Zelda tapó su escote con un sonrojo que se podía notar hasta en la oscuridad, yo me limité a sonreír de lado con cara de triunfo que mi postura había sido la más sincera y acertada, aún más que la que Zelda quería mostrarme con su actitud de recatada y santa.

-¿Entonces por qué has querido saber lo que sucedió anoche? –Preguntó sin pizca de recato. Mis latidos se aceleraron, traté de calmarme pero no funcionó así que no me quedó más remedio que formular algo que me sacara del problema.

-No es muy agradable no recordar lo que hiciste con el enemigo que quizás esté haciendo algún daño a tu padre ¿sabías?

La cara de Zelda se descompuso por completo cuando pronuncié estas palabras. Creo que me había pasado de la raya ¿enemiga, enserio? Creo que no había medido lo que había dicho por el coraje y el apuro en salir del problema pero esta vez mi inteligencia se había ido por el drenaje.

-Oye Zelda lo siento mucho no fue mi intención. –Traté de disculparme pero Zelda hizo una mueca que me hizo sentir una basura.

-No digas nada más Samus. –Interrumpió. –Creo que ya lo has dejado claro todo, si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que soportar tus necias palabras.

-No Zelda ¡espera! No quise...

-¡Ya lo dejaste claro! –Gritó con furia interrumpiendome. –No me vengas a decir que es por culpa de tus problemas con el alcohol porque ya pasó el suficiente tiempo para que haya salido de tu cuerpo y estés cuerda. –Abrió la puerta con rabia y me observó de reojo –Y para tu tranquilidad no pasó nada anoche. Solo te metí a la regadera pero para no mojarme completa dejé mi bata colgada… Que tengas un buen día, _Aran_.

El resonar del azote de la puerta se esparció por la habitación y por mis oídos con especial dolor. Definitivamente estaba enojada conmigo pero ¿qué esperaba ella? ¿Qué estuviera contenta después de haber querido hacerme quedar como una tonta? Obviamente no sería mi reacción y mucho menos la aceptaría, a ella con sus palabras y a su expectativa hacia mi forma de reaccionar.

-Como quieras. –Musité entre dientes y me dejé caer en la cama con furia. Pero no podía quedarme con este coraje dentro, tenía que salir de mi hogar antes de que quisiera golpear todo a mi paso.

Revolví mi armario en busca de una sudadera y unos pantalones, no podía aguantar estar en mi habitación un minuto más y tener que recordar lo que había pasado con Zelda. En verdad Zelda me había enfurecido con sus "explicaciones" no necesitaba más mierda que escuchar. Definitivamente hubiera preferido continuar en la escuela estudiando, haciendo un verano científico o un intercambio a otro lugar en vez de esto.

Al tratar de salir de mi habitación solo pude observar a mi pequeña mascota Ponchi debajo de mi cama con una cara completamente entristecida. Mi coraje se esfumó al verlo así, de seguro la discusión que tuve con la _princesa_ lo asustaron pues a pesar de que era valiente, ese tipo de situaciones lo ponían muy nervioso. Traté de consolarlo acercándome a él y tomándolo entre mis brazos.

-Discúlpame mucho Ponchi, no fue mi intención ponerte así. –Traté de calmarlo con mis palabras y sobándole su suave cabecita. –Pero es que esa princesa me resulta demasiado molesta, al parecer esta discusión era inevitable…

Seguí acariciando el pelaje de Ponchi hasta que se calmó por completo. Lo bajé hasta el suelo y comenzó a mover sus orejas y a dar vueltas en círculos, se veía más animado y me hizo sentir aliviada, ambos salimos de la habitación y lo lleve al jardín para que pudiera correr entre el pasto y las flores que tanto le gustaba olfatear pero al salir de la casa pude observar a lo lejos en el desayunador que es encuentra fuera de la mansión como Zelda y mi padre estaban coqueteando, como compartían besos, caricias y sonrisas.

Apreté mis puños, no soportaba verla así, feliz. Con alguien que no fuera yo. Espera ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Estoy siendo tan egoísta, mi padre estaba feliz, eso era lo que importaba.

Al sentirme impotente entré como rayo a la casa, tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí con prisa hacia el departamento de Snake, lo más probable es que a esa hora Anthony y él estuvieran curando la cruda de todo lo que habían bebido la noche pasada, eran los únicos que me entenderían de verdad y quizás hasta me animarían por el mal trago que acabo de pasar. Entré al departamento y efectivamente, ambos estaban recostados en un sofá con botellas a los lados y cigarrillos por doquier.

-Buen día ¿ya tan temprano y quieres ir de fiesta? –Dijo un adolorido Snake. –Aunque tu rostro no se ve como el de alguien muy animado y puedo jurar a qué se debe.

-No puede ser tan obvio –Me detuve a pensar un milisegundo. – ¿o sí?

-Bueno, dejando de lado que puedas tener algo de resaca podría jurar que es por tu _mami_

-¡No! –Hice pausa antes de perder el control, otra vez. –Le digas así. –Terminé

-Es que no hay otra forma de llamarle, es eso o llamarle "Madrastra que me vuelve loca". –Mi mirada lo detuvo de continuar con comentarios de ese tipo, sola me descubrí y le di la respuesta a mi cara de enojo. –Bueno, como quieras llamarle pero sí es por eso.

-¿Qué más podría ser? –Dije entre dientes. Mientras tallaba mi frente con frustración, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto. –Eso y la resaca hija de puta.

-Princesa, no debes de pensar mucho en la _señorita_ esa. –Habló por fin Anthony. –Si le das mucha importancia vas a terminar enamorándote de ella… eso o quererla matar en la primera oportunidad que se te presente.

-Solo por mi padre no lo he hecho, porque cuando lo intento se me viene a la mente que es la felicidad de él. Los acabo de ver felices y no sé ¡soy tan egoísta! –golpeé la mesa de centro que estaba ahí con fuerza, estaba completamente furiosa al recordar lo del jardín y mi reacción, esto era inaceptable en todos los aspectos. – ¡No sé qué hace falta para poder sacarme este tipo de pensamientos de la cabeza!

-Lo que te hace falta –Dijo Snake mientras se levantaba del sofá –Es una buena cerveza y una noche de coqueteo intenso con alguna chica hermosa con las que te has liado pero nunca terminas lo que empiezas.

-No recuerdo a ninguna por el momento a demás no es buen momento para…

-¡SIEMPRE ES MOMENTO PARA UNA HERMOSA CHICA! –Respondió muy animado el veterano. –Mira, esto aún no es amor así que no te claves con las cosas negativas de esta mujer, lo que sea. Recuerdo perfectamente a esa chica del distrito Twili ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Milly, Magda, Minerva?

-Midna. –Interrumpí.

-¡Ella misma! Fue con la que llegaste más lejos o bueno, al menos ella lo había intentado pero tu como sieeeempre, negándote a los buenos tratos.

-Tú sabes que no soporto el contacto físico a menos que no sean ustedes, abrazándome o golpeándome por ganarles en algo.

-Si lo sé, pero piensa en esto pequeña… sus caderas pronunciadas, su cintura perfecta, su busto bien formado, esos ojos penetrantes y su cabello naranja y ya saben lo que dicen de las pelirrojas… son candentes. –Guiñó un ojo queriéndome convencer, aunque sí tenía razón, esa mujer era muy bella, belleza exuberante que a todos en el pub los había conquistado pero no sé porque yo era su presa. Hablamos algunas veces, salimos y todo iba bien hasta que pasó lo mismo que con las demás, perdí el interés.

-No lo sé, no creo que siga interesada en mí. –Rasqué mi nuca pensando – ¿Cuánto tiene eso? Uno o dos años más o menos, de seguro está con… otra persona.

-Pues para tu buena suerte y como señal divina de los dioses ayer unos cuantos minutos antes de que tú llegaras se pasó al Pub especialmente para ver si habías llegado a Federation City y te dejó un regalo divino.

-¿Un regalo? –Pregunté incrédula.

-Sí, un regalo ¡El mejor de todos! Sobre todo para esta ocasión.

-¿Qué clase de regalo me pudo haber dejado?

-Su número y la dirección de su casa. –Intercedió Anthony sacando un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su camisa dándomelo enseguida.

Lo sostuve en mis manos y no lo podía creer ¿acaso Snake tenía razón? Podría ser que fuera una especie de "señal" extraña donde los planetas se han alineado y me dan como mejor solución a mis problemas a esta re-aparición de Midna. No debía desaprovechar la oportunidad pero me sentiría boba si pasara lo mismo que la vez anterior, aunque esta vez tenía algo de interés de por medio…

Distraerme para no pensar tanto en Zelda y la situación con mi padre a demás ¿qué podría salir mal?

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Gracias por los reviews! No sé cuántos lectores tengo pero agradezco que estén siguiendo esta historia y espero no defraudarlos a cómo va tomando rumbo la historia.

Por cierto, estaré demorando en subir los capítulos porque tengo algunos ya escritos pero los estoy mejorando ya que tenían unas cuantas incoherencias pero espero no demorar tanto, gracias por su atención de nueva cuenta y gracias.


	4. Capítulo 4: Nuevos Horizontes

El sonido del timbre se escuchó desde la puerta del departamento. Sacudí mi ropa y me tambaleaba sobre mis pies tratando de canalizar mi tan notorio nerviosismo y que la chica que estaba a punto de salir no pudiera darse cuenta de que sufría de escalofríos a flor de piel.

El sonido de pisadas firmes sobre un suelo de madera se escuchaban acercándose a la puerta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta se abrió frente a mí dejando mostrar a una mujer alta, de ojos color ámbar que atrapaban a cualquiera que los observara tan fijamente como lo estaba haciendo yo en ese preciso momento. No recordaba lo tan atractiva que era.

-Hola Samus, pero qué agradable sorpresa. –Dijo Midna cálidamente acercándose a mi rostro y plantándome un beso en mi mejilla. –En verdad no pensé que dejarle mis datos a Anthony funcionaría para que me visitaras, mucho menos tan pronto. –Sonrió de lado, casi con un aire de victoria.

-Hola Midna, un gusto verte. –Me limité a responder, si pronunciaba una palabra más comenzaría a tartamudear de forma inevitable.

Me invitó a pasar, su departamento era enorme para alguien que vive sola, dentro de su magnificencia el lugar lo tenía todo. Con varios acabados en madera el departamento a simple vista tenía un pequeño bar, sala, comedor, cocina e incluso un balcón que daba de frente a la bahía de Termina, no lo podía observar del pie de la puerta pero se podía notar que tenía una vista asombrosa.

-¿Qué tal te ha tratado la vida en todo este tiempo? –Me preguntó mientras servía un par de bebidas en la barra del bar.

-Lo normal –Mentí, pero no era buena idea tener una conversación sobre mi madrastra y mi padre… en fin, creo que es más que lógico el porqué. –Supongo que Anthony y Snake te mantuvieron al tanto en su pequeña charla en el bar. –Respondí mientras me acercaba al sofá de la sala con suma lentitud observando aún la belleza del lugar.

-No es como que les haya preguntado, tampoco es como que me hayan podido responder algo, estaban un tanto ebrios cuando los visité. –Carcajeó mientras se acercaba y me ofrecía la bebida. –Pero supongo y puedo jurar que sigues estudiando… ¿qué era, robótica? Si no me equivoco.

-Tengo que admitir –Tomé del vaso, era innegable que ella seguía preparando aquellas bebidas tan excelentes que preparaba cuando nos comenzamos a tratar –Que tienes buena memoria, estudio robótica militar.

-Nunca comprendí porque esa carrera. No eres una persona con sangre fría como para esa carrera. –Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras me miraba fijo. –Eres seria, incluso puedes llegar a ser fría pero jamás te vería como alguien que dedicara su vida a alimentar las fuerzas militares con más armas que traigan el caos a la tierra. Creo que ya hay suficientes. –Exclamó.

-Es una cuestión un tanto personal, quizás por lo de mi madre. –Bebí de mi vaso nuevamente, tenía que relajar este tipo de preguntas que tuvieran que ver con la muerte de mi madre. –Creo que quiero ver pulverizados a los ladrones… o algo así.

-El perdón es un don divino de las diosas ¿lo sabías? La venganza no trae cosas buenas, más cuando esta es el factor o la meta principal que te mantiene en movimiento pues es una promesa que no puedes asegurar ni tener la certeza de que puedes cumplirla. Vendrías a esta vida a gastarla en algo imposible, vacío y carente de toda motivación positiva que alguien tenga al haber venido a esta vida.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Juro que ya lo superé, en parte. Pero no me quito esa idea de la cabeza pues fue motivo por el cual entrar a esa carrera, además en parte ayudaré a las empresas de mi padre estudiando esto. –Observé mi vaso, esta no era una buena primera plática después de tanto tiempo sin verla así que decidí romper la tensión del momento. –Pero entrando en temas más relevantes ¿qué ha sido de ti? Veo que cada vez te pones más… guapa.

Lo que acababa de decir hizo que se sonrojara pero no mentía con este comentario, la última vez que la vi definitivamente era guapa pero la corta edad todavía estaba muy marcada en su fisionomía ahora que han pasado los años se ha convertido en una mujer. Snake no exageró con los detalles y tal cual los describió así eran, ojos penetrantes, cabello naranja, belleza exuberante, cualquiera estaría a sus pies… cualquiera excepto yo.

-Que aduladora y extrovertida te has vuelto, Samus. –Exclamó con timidez. –Pero gracias por el cumplido, no he hecho mucho, tal como tú sigo estudiando.

-Mi memoria no es tan buena como la tuya ¿me lo podrías recordar? –Supliqué aunque si hago algo de memoria puedo recordar que nunca en el tiempo que preguntamos le pregunté que estudiaba y en ese momento me daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo.

-Tal como tú estoy en el rubro de la ciencia, estudio Fisicoquímica analítica cuántica.

-A decir verdad es una carrera bastante interesante ¿No has descubierto algún nuevo elemento? Leí en un artículo de la universidad que estudiantes de la Hyrule University estaban buscando en unos restos de meteorito nuevas sustancias extraterrestres y si no mal recuerdo, estudiabas en esa universidad.

-No tienes tan mala memoria y sí tienes razón, formo parte de esos estudiantes. Encontré algo muy interesante pero por el momento es información clasificada.

-Que misteriosa eres… muy interesante. –Sonreí de lado

-Si te lo cuento todo sobre mí, lo más probable es que no regreses aquí.

Nuestras miradas chocaron por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que se paró de su lugar y se sentó a un costado. Tomé una de sus piernas con mi mano, estaba cliente su piel, tanto que sentía como irradiaba un calor intenso que chocaba con mi mano. Ella tomó con sus manos mi rostro, bajé la mirada pero alzó mi cabeza para obligarme a observarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres muy tímida. Muy audaz para actuar de primera pero muy tímida cuando vas a llegar a donde tienes que llegar. –Sonrió con una mueca pícara, solo me limitaba a verla, su presencia era abrumadoramente seductora. –No espero que salgas de aquí corriendo, pero tampoco vas a salir sin siquiera intentarlo. Espero lo puedas prometer.

Acercó su boca a mi cuello, sentía como el contacto de sus labios quemaba y su respiración chocando con mi piel la erizaba sin remedio, me tomó de los hombros con firmeza y siguió con su juego. Mis manos estaban estáticas, no sabía qué hacer, me sentía aturdida por las sensaciones que esta mujer me estaba provocando pero quería saber que tanto más podía hacerme sentir.

Sin duda todo esto era un "llamado a la acción", las palabras de Snake resonaron en mi cabeza "Como siempre negándote a los buenos tratos" y quizás tenía razón, quizás necesitaba algo que me hiciera enfocarme en cosas que no tuviera y quisiera controlar, porque eso era, todo lo quería tener bajo control, quizás eso era lo que me tenía tan mal por lo de mi padre y Zelda ya que era una situación donde yo no tenía la batuta, no controlaba lo que iba a pasar ni con la relación de mi padre con Zelda, ni mis sentimientos hacia ella ni mucho menos saber qué es lo que ella sentía hacia mí. Tenía que olvidarme de esas cosa que me estaban taladrando mi cabeza, mis sensaciones y mis emociones o al menos tenía que darme la oportunidad de experimentar por otro camino alejado de tantos desastres que me estaban ocasionando en mi cordura, cosas que me dejan a la merced.

En un impulso de adrenalina tomé a Midna de sus caderas, jalándola hasta el sofá, sentándome y obligándola a postrarse encima de mí, la abracé con fuerza para pegarla lo más posible a mi cuerpo, ella bajó su cabeza y me besó con una intensidad que no encontraba una palabra que tuviera cabida exacta, no era amor esto y de eso estaba consiente desde que accedí venir a este sitio, desde que ella comenzó el juego y desde que yo seguí la corriente. Sabía que ella nunca me enamoraría pero tenía que probar, siempre que terminaba con una idea de que "alguien me gustaba" en mi cabeza no me la podía sacar en un muy buen tiempo (varios años quizás) y quizás era por la falta de contacto con otras personas durante ese tiempo. No se necesita saber sobre ciencia y robots cuando se trata de necesidades humanas, al final el cuerpo por instinto te dice qué es lo que necesita, así como cuando se está convaleciente el amor era similar a una enfermedad, sin que te des cuenta te va consumiendo de pies a cabeza, dejándote cada vez peor y sin encontrar la salida conforme pasa el tiempo hasta que cede por su propia cuenta como una gripa o encuentras una cura como lo que pasa con una infección. Quizás Midna era ese antídoto que necesitaba en ese momento.

Seguimos besándonos con lentitud después de un tiempo, pero el calor me comenzaba a ganar y la recosté en el sofá quedando sobre ella y sentía como sus manos se colaban bajo mi sudadera acariciando en círculos mi espalda como si buscaran algo en mi piel, manos curiosas pensé. Puse una mano en su cintura mientras con la otra me apoyaba para no caer sobre ella con todo mi peso, comencé a sentir que la lengua de Midna se quería escabullir a mi boca pero corté el beso. No podía soportar eso, no aún pero no podía decírselo entonces comencé a besar su cuello, desde la yugular hasta bajando a la clavícula y haciendo una pausa en ese sitio.

Midna comenzó a desabotonar su blusa dándome espacio para explorar nuevos sitios en su piel, dejando ver su ropa interior que moldeaba perfectamente su busto perfectamente formado, con las yemas de mis dedos comencé a explorar aquellos lugares mientras ella sostenía mi cuello con sus manos jugando con mi pelo agarrado, mordí un poco de su piel cerca de uno de sus pechos haciendo que soltara un pequeño suspiro que parecía sonar a un sonido de placer, me subí nuevamente a su boca tratando que no se sobrepasara nuevamente pero fue en vano.

Traté todo ese tiempo en no pensar en eso, en mi padre, en la situación… en Zelda, pero estaba fallando míseramente, trataba de parecer experta en ese momento y enfocada en lo que estaba haciendo pero creo que eso no estaba funcionando, mi mente quería que pasara pero a la vez no quería estar ahí, quería encontrarme en otro sitio, era la primera vez que me negaba a una relación de este tipo, por alguna razón me estaba sintiendo muy incómoda. Comencé a frustrarme, me tensé y Midna comenzó a notarlo.

-Creo que ya te pusiste algo tensa.

-No, bueno… -No podía mentirle era más que lógico lo que había pasado y estaba muy avergonzada por eso.

-Si no estás lista para esto, no te preocupes, lo entenderé. –Dijo no muy convencida pero al menos trató de ser compasiva conmigo.

-Gracias y en verdad lo siento mucho. –Exclamé con tristeza, quizás arruiné mi oportunidad con ella, la oportunidad de probar esta nueva medicina.

-No lo sientas, pensé que no pasaría nada de esto pues jamás lo alcanzamos a intentar. –Rio con dulzura –Además es la primera cita y estas cosas no salen tan fluidas, o al menos no cuando se está en cita. Pasiones de una noche son otra cosa.

Nos levantamos del sofá, ella se volvió a abotonar su blusa y yo acomodé mi sudadera. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada excepto yo que me decía mil maldiciones por segundo en mi cabeza, realmente estaba decepcionada conmigo misma por ser tan cabeza dura y no poder dejar llevarme, ser como Snake me facilitaría mucho las cuestiones sociales y románticas o bueno, al menos no me importaría tanto lo que pase en cualquier ámbito.

La velada después de ese pequeño incidente transcurrió amenamente, charlamos sobre los proyectos que teníamos en mente para la escuela, los veranos científicos que pasamos lejos de casa y otras cosas como gustos y preferencias en común pero en su mayoría sobre cuestiones científicas. Era con la única persona con la que podía hablar de estas cosas sin tener que explicarle todo como se lo diría a un niño de 5 años. Todo avanzaba de maravilla y ya a altas horas de la noche salimos a tomar aire fresco de la ciudad en su balcón, que reitero, tenía la mejor vista de todo el distrito Twili.

Ambas estábamos en completo silencio, con nuestras bebidas en la mano y ella fumaba un cigarrillo con toda la calma del mundo, pero no era para menos porque el lugar estaba especial para eso.

-Sé que lo que pasó hace un momento no fue sin motivo alguno. –Por fin terminó rompiendo el silencio Midna poniéndome en una situación complicada. –Esa reacción no fue porque sí. Con obviedad puedo darme cuenta que te ocurre algo porque no has hablado mucho o por lo menos no como acostumbras.

-No, no es nada. De verdad. –Bebí mi whisky con rapidez buscando una excusa para poder evadir el tema de mi madrastra y todo lo que eso conllevaba. –Voy por más alcohol ¿no necesitas otro trago? –Pregunté.

-No, gracias, estoy bien por el momento.

Entré al departamento acercándome al bar y sirviéndome otro trago de alcohol, en verdad lo necesitaba aunque ya era algo tarde y las copas comenzaban a surtir efecto en mi sistema. Para tratar de espabilarme entré al baño y mojé mi nuca dejando que el agua fría actuara en mi sistema nervioso. Se sentía tan bien después del calor que no podía quitar luego del encuentro inconcluso que había tenido hace momentos atrás con Midna.

Pero no se lo podía atribuir todo a ese encuentro poco casual. Estaba claro que aún seguía mal por todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad. Las palabras que le dije a Zelda aquél día hace ya una semana me estaban carcomiendo la conciencia y no me dejaban tranquila. Me sentía pésima y patética, nunca había actuado de esa forma tan estúpida y poco correcta a no ser que fuera con motivos pero esta vez fue la combinación entre resaca y frustración por no recordar nada de la noche anterior y comenzar a formular ideas locas en mi cabeza.

Pero esta semana que ha transcurrido me he dado cuenta que en verdad esta amargada o parecía una señora en el cuerpo de una joven, quizás si se merecía lo que le dije porque de igual forma no le tengo confianza a pesar de que no he notado nada extraño en ella ni un comentario fuera de los sarcásticos para referirse a mi o comentarios ásperos hacia mi persona que pueda inculparla de algo que no sea que de verdad quiera casarse con mi padre. No tenía sentido ¿cómo es que se había fijado en él? Eso más adelante lo tendría que investigar. O dejarlo de lado de una buena vez y por todas.

Salí del baño, recogí mi vaso con whisky y regresé al balcón con Midna quien me esperaba con un nuevo cigarrillo en la mano.

-Te demoraste en volver –Dijo Midna.

-Lo siento, tuve que entrar al baño y respondí una llamada de mi padre. –Mentí, no se lo podía confesar, sería tonto y sentimentalista de mi parte el por qué me demoré tanto.

-¿Tu padre? Ni siquiera sabía que tenías uno. –Comentó. –Podrías contarme cosas de tu vida más a menudo ¿sabes? Me gustaría saber sobre ella, a penas y sé que te llamas Samus.

-Bien –Dije recargándome en el barandal del balcón, mientras observada la hermosa vista que tenía frente de mí. – ¿qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-¿Es enserio? Eso es una pregunta tonta.

-Anda, dime que tú fuiste la que me dio carta abierta para hacer preguntas. –Rio de lado, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

-Mi nombre es Samus Aran… Ahora sí podemos pasar a las preguntas buenas ¿por favor? –Sonreí, esperaba una pregunta más profunda que mi simple nombre así que le dejé la carta abierta por el momento.

-Tu apellido me es extrañamente familiar… ¿Quién es tu papá?

-Mi padre, bueno, su nombre es Rodney Aran y es el dueño de unas minas de diversos metales de Federation City, ex veterano de guerra y fundador de Aran Military Weapons. Nada en especial a decir verdad. –Concluí con mi padre y seguía la parte más difícil para recordar, mi madre. Suspiré para poder contener mis sentimientos y proseguí. –Mi madre se llamaba Virginia Aran, era Ingeniera Geodesta, topógrafa y geóloga en las minas, ahí conoció a mi padre pero ya sabes la historia de ella, cuando yo tenía 4 años unos ladrones entraron a mi hogar y la asesinaron. –Concluí con una expresión de dolor en mis ojos. –Trataba de defenderme de los bandidos y vi como lentamente le dispararon múltiples veces sin piedad a quemarropa.

Apreté mis manos, estaba sumergida en coraje, aún no podía superar esa etapa de mi vida por completo. No lloraba pero los recuerdos de las balas que perforaban la piel de mi madre inundaban mis pensamientos cada que contaba esta historia. Al principio el recuerdo no lo podía sacar de mis sueños, poco a poco aprendí a ignorarlo pero aun cuando recuerdo esa fatídica escena me hierve la sangre queriendo asesinar al único hombre al cuál pude reconocerle el rostro, el único que si me lo vuelvo a topar en la calle lo asesinaría con mis propias manos aunque me costara mi vida entera tras las rejas y al que juro por la memoria de mi madre que lo capturaré y sabrá lo que yo he tenido que pasar con tanto dolor que ahoga mi pecho por tantos años.

Mi mirada se nubló de ira. Midna trató de calmarme pero fue en vano, tomé mi trago de whisky como agua y con eso pude calmar el coraje que hirvió dentro de mí.

-Siento mucho haber hecho que recordaras eso, en verdad discúlpame. –Dijo una Midna preocupada que suplicaba mi perdón pero no tenía nada que perdonar, la que tiene que disculparse soy yo por ser tan emocional con eso todavía.

-Descuida, perdóname a mí por ser tan histérica al respecto.

-No te preocupes, no debí de haberme metido en ese tema. –Tocó mi hombro reconfortándome después del mal trago. –Pero pasando a otras cosas… ¿de casualidad tu padre no se va a casar próximamente?

¿Acaso era el día de los temas incómodos? me pregunté, otro tema que me tenía con los nervios de punta. Pero ¿por qué ella sabría eso? Se supone que solo los amigos más cercanos lo saben.

-Sé que no es muy cortés responder con otra pregunta pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo responde y te podré decir por qué lo sé. –Respondió con una mirada llena de picardía. Me transmitió la sensación extraña de que ella ya sabía algo pero preferí no pensar mucho en eso y dejar que ella me lo dijera.

-Sí, mi padre se casará no sé cuándo pero pronto.

-Entonces no me equivoqué, tu padre definitivamente debe de ser un buen mozo para haber captado su atención. –Contestó al parecer sin pensar Midna

-¿De qué hablas?

Midna me observó con un rostro que me decía que había cometido un error al decir eso, pero creo que supo que no tendría más salida que decírmelo. Tomó un trago de su vaso al parecer para calmar su ansiedad.

-Creo que metí la pata al decir esto porque se suponía que nadie debería de saberlo pero supongo que contigo no habrá problema –Admitió Midna. –Conozco a la prometida de tu padre desde hace muchos años, se puede decir que somos algo así como las hermanas que nunca tuvimos.

-Así que conoces a Zelda. –No era pregunta, era afirmación. Quizás ella podría sacarme de algunas dudas que tenía respecto a esta mujer.

-Veo que ya la conoces, es muy pronto.

-Soy la hija del comprometido, creo que es lo más natural ¿no crees?

-Sí, definitivamente sí. Pero si me permites déjame darte un consejo.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, esto no podría ser nada bueno o al menos no pintaba para eso ¿pero que no son amigas? Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, tantas que no sabía si podría responderlas ella o la mismísima Zelda Fitzgerald. Su rostro me mostraba que yo no estaba tan herrada en mis especulaciones.

-Adelante. –Pedí que continuara, necesitaba saber más sobre esta mujer que sería la esposa de papá. –Si tienes algo que yo necesite saber debes decírmelo y no por mí sino por papá.

-No sé cómo te habrán manejado la historia pero espero que no te hayan mentido… -Hizo una pausa, esto definitivamente no estaba bien.

-Dilo ya de una buena vez Midna.

-Tienen un poco menos de dos meses saliendo y su compromiso lo anunciaron hace dos semanas con la familia de Zelda en un banquete que hubo en la mansión de tu padre. Soy amiga de Zelda y todo pero –De nuevo cortó su conversación, estaba batallando mucho en poder decirlo, quizás sentía que estaba traicionando a su amiga o mejor dicho a su "hermana" pero también yo lo poco que conocía a Midna ella era una persona con valores y éticas que apoyaban aún más lo moral que la lealtad, el bien sobre el mal siempre triunfará en la mente de Midna a pesar de su vida alocada nocturna. –No siento que Zelda ame completamente a tu padre y ni siquiera la siento feliz con esto, no sé exactamente por qué lo está haciendo pero ella sabe que la apoyaré sin importar qué pero solo quiero que sea feliz. En veces pienso que lo hace como venganza hacia sus padres. –Cortó de nuevo la plática, ya se había puesto tensa. –Creo que no debería de seguir hablando sobre esto.

-Descuida pero ¿podría preguntarte una última cosa antes de terminar con esto?

-A estas alturas creo que un dato más no sería nada inapropiado. –Sonrió con amargura.

-¿Por qué tomaría venganza hacia sus padres?

-No lo sé, nunca me lo ha confiado pero puedo intuir que tiene que ver con un ex prometido que tuvo Zelda hace mucho tiempo. Quisiera poder confiarte más pero eso es algo muy privado de su vida.

Mi mente se quedó completamente inundada por estos pensamientos ¿acaso estará utilizando a mi padre como una válvula de escape? Eso no sería justo porque al final de todo mi padre terminaría sufriendo por el desamor de Zelda porque ese sentimiento no se podía fingir pero que fría y manipuladora se dejaría ver la "señorita Fitzgerald" si esto es cierto. Debía descubrir que estaba pasando por la mente de esa mujer, ahora sí que me ha colmado.

Toco comenzaba a tener sentido. Esta mujer no era una persona de noble corazón en dado caso que esto fuera cierto. Debía de investigar un poco más acerca de la historia de la vida de Zelda antes de mi padre.

No podía permitir que Zelda Fitzgerald dañara el corazón de mi padre. Él no lo soportaría y no lo merecía.


	5. Capítulo 5: Indispuesta

Después de la conversación en el departamento de Midna las cosas con Zelda han cambiado drásticamente. Si ya estaban complicadas ahora más porque no podía verla, me era repugnante su actitud hacia mi sobretodo.

Me miraba como si quisiera matarme, como una depredadora acechaba a su presa. Yo era su presa y lo que más estaba esperando era la mordida asfixiante fatídica directa a mi cuello, todo era cuestión de tiempo, todo era cuestión de esperar a que atacara para deshacerse de mí.

Las comidas en la mansión eran cada vez más difíciles, compartíamos miradas que si constaran de electricidad se escucharan como rayos impactando en el suelo y nuestras conversaciones eran sumamente cortantes pero a mi papá parecía no importarle o no darse cuenta, él era un buen hombre y a pesar de que su próxima esposa estuviera con el deseo de asesinarme en este momento tendría que hacer todo para no dañarlo ya que él es mi mundo, mi único soporte y mi única familia sin contar a mis amigos.

Procuraba no estar mucho en ese lugar para evitar cualquier discusión que incomodara a todos en la mansión, empleados domésticos, mi padre y su asistente. Si no estaba con Anthony y Snake en el Pub, salía con Midna a su departamento o a cenas que terminaban en algún lugar donde hubiera alcohol. La verdad es que con la universidad no tenía tiempo de salir de juerga y el tiempo lo estaba aprovechando de maravilla, sobre todo con Midna.

No estábamos en una relación o algo así pero me comenzaba a agradar su compañía, sus conversaciones eran muy amenas y teníamos bastantes cosas en común. No había prejuicios ni nada y comenzaba a desenvolverme un poco más con respecto a caricias y besos que compartíamos sin compromiso. Me daba confianza y me hizo comprender que no tenía que ser una experta para que gustara de esas cosas.

Quedamos de vernos en su departamento. Quizás era el momento de dar el siguiente paso y tratar de intentar llegar a la última "base". Sentía que estaba preparada, el corazón me sobresaltaba al llegar su departamento pero estos nervios se esfumaron cuando la observé al abrir la puerta vistiendo aquella lencería tinta con ligueros y encaje por doquier, lucía erótica y me subió la temperatura hasta a niveles que no conocía.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó sugestivamente mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y con su mirada apasionada mirándome de reojo.

-No dejas mucho a la imaginación pero te ves en extremo bien. –Respondí.

La tomé de sus caderas, la empujé dentro del departamento y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Comencé a besarla y ella se detuvo delicadamente.

-No comas ansias, que esto se pondrá cada vez mejor si te comportas.

-No prometo poder esperar tanto. –Respondí, en verdad me sentía como toro con su hembra en celo al verla con esas prendas.

Puso música que puedo jurar que era tipo jazz/bossa-nova, bajó la iluminación y encendió un par de velas en la sala mientras traía de la cocina una bandeja con lo que parecía ser unos frutos rojos, un par de copas, una botella y una pequeña cubeta de metal con hielo.

-Qué romántico esta todo. Y yo que vengo de lo más informal. –Esto último era cierto, traía una camiseta blanca bajo una chamarra de cuero y unos pantalones, todo muy casual y ella tanto que se había lucido en preparar esto pero al final de esta noche podría pronosticar que nuestras ropas se encontrarían en el suelo de su habitación. Claro, si es que llegábamos a su habitación.

-No podía preparar algo menos sugestivo a sabiendas de que has estado muy dispuesta. Y no te preocupes que dentro de un rato no tendrás nada de eso puesto –Dijo insinuantemente lo que ya ambas sabíamos.

Destapé la botella de vino y la serví en las copas, ella me despojó de la chamarra y la dejó por un lado, comenzamos a degustar los frutos que estaban en la bandeja y comenzamos a juguetear con ellos, ella se lo ponía en su boca y yo se lo quitaba con la mía. La noche pasó con calma y conforme las copas aumentaban y los frutos se agotaban comenzamos a lo que de verdad nos importaba. Sin prisas pero con los impulsos que la necesidad carnal te provocaba.

Poco a poco comenzó a quitarme la playera, los pantalones hasta dejarme en mi ropa interior, comencé a morderla por aquí y por allá, hombros, cuello, vientre, piernas, todo era un camino que descendía a su intimidad pero que aún no podía llegar a esa zona pues el juego apenas comenzaba.

Comenzamos a besarnos, sus labios sabían más dulces que las noches anteriores y eran besos más lentos, con más sensaciones que desespero. Todo iba tan bien que me comenzaba a excitar la idea de tenerla entre mis brazos esta noche. Poco a poco las ropas caían al suelo, nuestros cabellos despeinados por las caricias que nos robábamos, la piel de nuestros cuellos y clavículas llenos de marcas entre su labial y mordidas pequeñas que nos dábamos para aumentar la apuesta de este juego.

La recosté y comencé a besarla y recorrer su piel con mi lengua en movimientos lentos que hacían que su vientre se comprimiera en lo que yo pensaba era éxtasis, así hice mi camino hasta donde estaba interesada en llegar, aquel lugar entre sus piernas.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a besar ese lugar en específico hasta que sentí una de sus manos deteniéndome. Subí mi mirada para encontrar sus ojos los cuales brillaban a pesar la poca iluminación que había en la habitación.

-No, déjame enseñarte unos trucos antes.

En un rápido giro hizo que cambiáramos de lugar. Yo abajo y ella sobre mí recorriendo mi pecho con su mano haciendo círculos en mis pezones poniéndolos erectos con el simple roce de sus yemas de los dedos. No podía evitar soltar unos pequeños suspiros de placer mientras sentía como sus manos hacían maravillas en mí. Dejando una de sus manos en mi pecho, la otra, bajó de forma peligrosa a mi entrepierna pero sin adentrarse en sus profundidades, solo jugando con la piel que envolvía esa zona.

Mi cara comenzó a tensarse con el contacto, no por miedo, esta vez era de placer. Trataba de sostenerme de algo pero no había de que así que me aferré al cuerpo de Midna con todas mis fuerzas, la abracé acercándola más a mí mientras ella jugueteaba con su manos todavía, torturándome con sus caricias, deseando más y más contacto, sentía que algo iba a explotar, mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y mi zona íntima sentía que quemaba pero no era dolor sino placer.

Sus caricias aumentaron de velocidad y no pude aguantar más, entré en un clímax donde no sabía con exactitud como describir las sensaciones que tuve en un microsegundo. Mi cuerpo se relajó y lancé un suspiro completo, desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Ella sonreía, me estaba observando como si quisiera capturar cada detalle de mi expresión facial. Podía sentir mi sangre recorrer mi cuerpo con gran velocidad y por un momento dejé de pensar. Mi primer orgasmo.

-Veo que te gustó. ¿Ves? Te dije que tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Todavía no podía recuperarme, mi respiración estaba muy rápida y sentía como mis genitales palpitaban junto con mi presión sanguínea. Solo me limité a decirle "Ahora me toca a mí."

La puse de espaldas sobre el sofá, tomé un hielo de la bandeja y recorrí su espalda con este. Desde la nuca hasta su espalda baja haciendo que soltara suspiros y cerrara sus ojos en un placer masoquista. Me posé sobre ella y mordí su nuca mientras yo bajaba mi mano hacia su entrepierna. Comencé a jugar con esa zona sintiendo lo húmeda y caliente que estaba. Midna comenzó a temblar un poco, movimientos torpes la comenzaron a dominar entonces la rodé para tenerla de frente. Bajé mi boca hasta su entrepierna y comencé a estimularla con mi lengua. Ella, al igual que yo hacía un momento comenzó a gemir ahogadamente, suspiraba deprisa y tomó mi cabeza con ambas manos haciendo que mi boca se pegara más a su cuerpo.

Después de unos momentos Midna también tuvo un orgasmo.

-Novata pero aún puedo entrar a tu liga. –Comenté.

Aún no recuperaba el aliento pero asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que lo había hecho bien. Con dificultad se sentó y me besó.

Esto me daba a entender que tendríamos segunda ronda y efectivamente, pasaron las horas en su departamento mientras nos fundíamos en una sola persona sumergidas en placer y la luz tenue que las velas nos regalaban.

No quería irme, pero el momento había llegado, después de una intensa noche la hora había llegado y tenía que regresar a mi casa. Me vestí y antes de irme le regalé un beso en la mejilla para despedirme mientras ella seguía recostada sobre el sofá, desnuda, tal y como me encantaría volverla a ver en un tiempo no muy largo.

Subí a mi coche y manejé desde el distrito Twili hasta Federation City, rumbo a la mansión.

Al llegar, entré inmediatamente a la mansión, esperando que nadie me viera. Subí las escaleras de prisa y sigilosamente pero al llegar a mi habitación pude notar una sombra que se veía en las tinieblas. No era mi padre, pues no era una figura masculina y temía saber quién podría ser.

-Zelda ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? –pregunté un poco frustrada.

-Quiero saber por qué llegas a esta hora. Vas a matar a tu padre de un susto un día de estos. –Me regañó.

-No porque estés en condición de madrastra tienes derecho a regañarme. –Respondí con coraje, no entendía el porqué de su reacción, como si fuera mi madre.

-Efectivamente, no soy tu madre pero tienes que respetar las reglas de tu padre y como su mujer te pido que le guardes respeto a esta casa y sobre todo a él. –Alzó la voz retumbando entre las tinieblas de mi habitación. La única iluminación que teníamos era la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. –A demás enciende la luz ¿o es que nuevamente vienes en un estado deplorable?

-No, no vengo en un estado deplorable si es lo que te preocupa.

Encendí la luz y me cegó no había podido ver nada pues tenía muchas horas sin estar expuesta a un foco encendido. Los ojos de Zelda me miraron con horror y después con coraje o eso parecía.

-Vaya que tu noche con tu _amiga_ estuvo bastante buena ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres Zelda? Otra vez con tus pensamientos tan extraños.

-Deberías de verte en un espejo y ver que no son "pensamientos extraños"

-Claro como quieras.

Me acerqué al espejo más cercano y podía observar los moretones que esta noche me había dejado como rastro de las horas que pasé con Midna. Mis ojos se horrorizaron al verlas pero no tenía por qué asustarme, ni que Zelda fuera quién para que se preocupara por esto ni para que yo me asustara por su reacción.

-Bien, me descubriste ¿feliz? Anda ahora a contárselo a tu esposo si es que quieres que me eche.

-¿Qué te eche? Claro que no ¿qué clase de comentarios insensatos son esos?

-Es la verdad Zelda, no has hecho más que estar observándome con una mirada tan salvaje que podría jurar que me quieres asesinar.

Zelda palideció un poco, posó sus manos en su pecho y su expresión de coraje volvió.

-Solo espero que no traigas a tus _zorras_ a esta casa, porque eso si no lo permitiré, para eso existen los hoteles de paso. –Respondió y salió azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Bien, como quieras. –Respondí para mí pues me encontraba completamente sola en la habitación.

Entré al baño y abrí la regadera, tenía que quitarme las manchas de labial de todo mi cuerpo y ver si el agua fría ayudaba a disminuir la coloración de los moretes para no tener que parecer pingüino mañana al tener que cubrirme toda.

Mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente y el agua estaba exageradamente fría, esto sería malo para mi salud si no tenía los cuidados especiales así que decidí utilizar una pijama de invierno, después de una larga noche tan cansada decidí irme a dormir sin más demoras. Toqué el colchón y no desperté hasta en la mañana.

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, mi cabeza dolía y todo me daba vueltas.

-No bebí anoche entonces ¿por qué me siento tan mal?

Al escuchar mi voz ronca supe de inmediato que era lo que sucedía. El baño de anoche me había caído mal, dormí sin cobija pues al parecer con la pijama que tenía me había dado calor y el ambiente del cuarto se sentía gélido. Había contraído gripa.

Alguien tocó la puerta, dejé que pasara. Era la asistente de mi padre, Madeline Bergman.

-¿Se puede? –Preguntó antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Claro, pasa. –Contesté sin ganas, me dolía la cabeza un montón.

-Te ves algo apaleada Samus ¿qué ocurre?

-Creo que me resfrié y no me quiero ni levantar.

Madeline se acercó y tocó mi frente, sentí como su mano como si fuera un gran trozo de hielo tocando mi piel.

-¡Estas hirviendo en fiebre! –Respondió preocupada. –Le diré a tu padre lo que sucede para que te consiga un médico de inmediato aunque no lo he podido encontrar ¿no tienes idea donde lo pueda localizar? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Ni idea Madeline, pero lo más seguro es que esté en el taller trabajando el algún nuevo invento o de plano con Zelda. –Respondí.

-Tú quédate descansando y no te vayas a mover en todo el día ¿oíste Samus?

-Entendido, Mad.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente y solo cerré mis ojos. Madeline, siempre pensé que ella sería la que se casaría con mi padre, siempre lo ha protegido, a él y a mí, desde la muerte de mi madre ella fue un soporte para ambos, una figura materna que me protegía y cuidaba como si ella hubiera nacido para ser mi segunda madre. Le tenía mucho respeto y definitivamente siempre había que hacerle caso porque si no sus castigos eran implacables. Madeline era todo lo que hubiera soñado que mi madre hubiera sido conmigo.

Después la puerta se abrió, era una de las empleadas domésticas que me había traído una sopa caliente a la cama para tratar de sentirme mejor, pero estaba inapetente, trató de hacerme comer pero fue en vano, me sentía demasiado mal como para probar bocado.

Traté de sentarme para ver si me animaba un poco a comer pero mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y definitivamente no era por lo de la noche pasada, tenía el cuerpo cortado por la fiebre y no paraba de toser. Unos nuevos toques en la puerta se escucharon y nuevamente dejé que pasaran.

Esta vez era Zelda.

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **En fin, no sé porque me atreví a actualizar, pero creo que ya no lo haré xD no sé cuantos lo estén leyendo pero bueno, si alguno está interesado en que siga con esto favor de decirme por reviews o mensajes, como gusten.**

 **Gracias.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Después de la tormenta

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR MÁS ABAJO**

Zelda entró a la habitación y caminó con suavidad en sus pasos acercándose a la cama donde me encontraba recostada. La empleada doméstica salió por la puerta disculpándose con ambas, dejando la charola con comida por un lado de la cama y dejándonos a solas en la habitación.

El ambiente se tensó. Ella no decía nada y yo no estaba en condiciones para poder entablar una conversación de más de tres palabras, mi garganta molestaba, la fiebre me estaba comiendo con lentitud y mi cabeza molestaba con punzantes dolores que no se calmaban con nada.

Por su parte, Zelda se limitaba a observarme, caminó de un lado a otro rodeando la cama, observándome como si estuviera analizando cada detalle con el máximo cuidado y sin que le escapase nada. Me moví ligeramente y dejé mi pecho al descubierto quitando la gran cobija que me abrigaba pues me estaba ahogando. Al parecer ella notó que había estado sudando a chorros desde hacía ya mucho tiempo pues mi ropa esta humedecida por haber transpirado.

-¿Así de mal te sientes? –Preguntó observándome con un rostro descompuesto por mortificación que se reflejaba en sus ojos más qué nada, pero no podría asegurar nada pues es ella y trataba de no confiar en nada que estuviera relacionado con la señorita Fitzgerald.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que después de lo de anoche no querías verme. –Tosí. A penas podía hablar sin ahogarme.

-A pesar de que las cosas entre nosotras no estén funcionando en lo absoluto y no tenga una buena relación contigo me preocupo por ti. –Confesó dejando una larga pausa, hubiera tratado de hacer algún comentario sarcástico pero creo que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo. –Aunque creas que estoy mintiendo al respecto, en verdad si me preocupo por ti, Samus.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte o fingirlo por mi padre, tu y yo somos punto y aparte de su relación. Desde el momento en que te vi y cruzamos las primeras palabras eso nos hizo ser punto y aparte. –Me cubrí de nuevo con la cobija ya que siempre dicen que es bueno estar cubierto cuando se está enfermo de gripa pero me sentía peor por el calor extremo que sentía en mi piel. Pero eso no me detuvo a seguir con mi postura defensiva ante Zelda.

-Esto no es por tu padre, esto es por nosotras. No podemos seguir con tanta tensión, con tanto resentimiento, tu padre se dará cuenta y se creará un problema aún mayor. No creo que estemos en posición de darle problemas a tu padre como si fuéramos dos adolescentes.

-No creo que eso sea un problema para ti y no te preocupes, procuraré ya no hacerte más daño ni ejercer presión a ti ni a nadie mucho menos a mi padre así que puedes estar tranquila…

Tosí descontroladamente, el aire me hacía falta. Al parecer mi _madrastra_ se preocupaba por mí ya que se acercó, me ayudó a sentarme y me dio un par de golpes en la espalda para tratar de controlar mis pulmones. Acto seguido, tocó con su mano mi mejilla, sentí muy helado el contacto, casi como si me pusieran hielo directamente en la piel.

-¡Samus estas ardiendo en fiebre! –mostró una cara de pánico al sentir el calor que emanaba mí piel, eso me daba a entender que definitivamente la fiebre había empeorado porque Madeline no había puesto esa cara cuando se percató de que estaba enferma. –Estar cubierta no te va a ayudar en nada, déjame quitarte esto.

Primero quitó la gran cobija que me cubría haciéndola a un lado y dejándola en el suelo, después se volvió a acercar y me comenzó a desabotonar la blusa que tenía puesta.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunté débil, estaba empeorando de eso no cabía duda pero el tener cerca, así justamente a Zelda me hacía delirar más de lo que la fiebre podría llegar a hacerlo.

-Estás toda sudada, si te quedas con esta ropa húmeda te hará más daño.

Continuó desabotonado la blusa, botón tras botón, luego la quito con sumo cuidado ahora dejándome en una playera blanca sin mangas que tenía debajo del pijamas, no podía dejar de verla, ver sus ojos así, preocupándose por lo que me pasaba, esos ojos olivos tan cerca me estaban descontrolando.

Puso sus manos debajo de mi playera, las sentía heladas pero ya no molestaba la gélida sensación, tomó los extremos y comenzó a subir la prenda para quitarla. Esta vez ella atrapó mi mirada y sin pensarlo acercamos nuestros rostros en lo que me despojaba la prenda.

Luego ella se apartó y mi corazón sintió una punzada. Lo que fuera que estaba pasando me gustaba pero no podía evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho y no tenía idea del porqué o al menos no quería admitirlo en ese momento. Zelda realmente me gustaba y cada vez que ella se alejaba sentía la necesidad de traerla hacia mí de nueva cuenta.

Completamente sonrojada tomó la pijama y la puso en el cesto de la ropa. Se volvió a acercar tomando la bandeja con la sopa y poniéndola sobre mi vientre, tomó la cuchara y me la acercó a la boca para que probara bocado pero me negué con la cabeza.

-Tienes que comer, no me hagas tratarte como una niña. –Dijo con una voz apenas y audible, como si solamente quisiera que yo escuchara.

-De verdad, estoy bien así.

-Por favor, para que te sientas mejor. –Acercó la cuchara aún más –El calor te hará bien en la garganta.

¿Acaso había suplicado? No lo sé, pero me gustó. Su mirada preocupada y dedicada hacia mí. Estaba muy linda en ese momento… eso o en verdad ya estaba alucinando por la fiebre. Tomé la cuchara y comencé a comer, de verdad no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo solo porque ella me lo dijo.

-Termínatelo, ahora vuelvo. –Se levantó casi de un salto y salió por la puerta sin que me diera oportunidad de decirle nada.

Seguí comiendo a cómo podía. No tenía fuerzas pero gracias a Zelda me sentía un poco mejor, al menos podía sentir que mis pulmones ventilaban mejor. Que bien se sintió que me cuidara, tan bien que sentía algo en mi estómago y no era por la sopa se sentían como ¿mariposas?

No, eso era imposible, no pasaría otra vez, esto era como lo del restaurante y no me estaba agradando. No, esto era diferente, aquella vez solo era atracción esta vez iba más allá de cualquier otra atracción simple pero esto está mal, sentir este tipo de cosas no es lo correcto, ella es la prometida de mi padre y yo solamente soy su próxima hijastra.

¿Acaso me estará gustando de verdad? Digo ¿en verdad la estaré queriendo dejando de lado el hecho de que ya me gustaba físicamente? Era lo único que me faltaba. No dejé de pensarlo y cuando menos me di cuenta el plato había quedado vacío. Me recosté sobre las almohadas y sentí que mi cuerpo descansaba y se relajaba, tomaba fuerzas poco a poco.

Después de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió era Zelda que había vuelto con una taza en sus manos que tenía algo humeante. Acercándose de nueva cuenta hacia donde me encontraba se sentó sobre la cama y acercó la taza a mi rostro no sin antes soplar un poco para que se enfriara.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunté incrédula.

-Es un remedio que mi madre solía prepararme cuando enfermaba de fiebre, ahora bébelo, juro que no es veneno. –Sonrió.

-No pensé que fuera veneno. –Su mirada desconfiada capturó mis ojos y tuve que decir la verdad sin más remedio. –Sí está bien pensé que era veneno, qué tonta soy.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con mi comentario, extrañaba esa sonrisa con sus dientes perfectos que tan bien se le veía con ese rostro tan delicado que tenía. Acerqué mi boca al filo de la taza y sorbí un poco del té, era un sabor dulce, relajante y suave.

Extrañamente era delicioso, era una mezcla entre tomate, miel y eucalipto, Zelda tenía razón, mi malestar en la garganta había desaparecido por completo al cabo de unos segundos.

-Está delicioso. –Exclamé.

-Esa es la clave para que los niños se lo tomen. –Me miró de reojo como insinuando que la inmadura era yo pero no lo iba a discutir en ese momento. –Anda, tómatelo todo.

Seguía sorbiendo más té pero me detuve un momento para pasarme el líquido que me quedaba en la boca pero sin notarlo Zelda derramó un poco del té sobre mí.

-Lo siento mucho, deja te ayudo a limpiarte.

Tocó mi pecho revolviendo las gotas que se habían formado sobre mi piel y me observó fijamente. Sin despegar sus ojos tomó un trapo con torpeza que estaba en la bandeja de la comida y comenzó a tallar lentamente mi pecho limpiando las gotas del té que estaban derramadas, se acercó aún más y prosiguió lentamente, subiendo con el trapo en sus manos por lo largo de mi nuca hasta llegar a mi boca donde se detuvo y comenzó a hacer unos ligeros movimientos circulares en mi barbilla y comisura de los labios.

Su mirada seguía la trayectoria del pedazo de tela, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y yo no podía evitar observar su expresión. Era como si estuviera perdida entre sus pensamientos pero no podía leer lo que sus ojos decían y la curiosidad me carcomía pero era mejor no meterme con ellos. Simplemente me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que me estaban consumiendo tenerla ahí, cuidándome, preocupándose por mi convalecencia.

Volvió a recorrer las mismas zonas, lentamente pero ahora de regreso a mi pecho, tallando lentamente cada centímetro húmedo que quedara aunque podría jurar que ya no estaba prestando atención a lo derramado sino a mí. Creo que ella estaba queriendo descifrar mis pensamientos al igual que yo trataba de descifrar los suyos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron cuando Zelda levantó sus ojos hacia mí rostro, me estaba embriagando con su presencia teniéndola así tan cerca, aunque estuviera pensando que todo lo que pudiera sentir hacia ella estaba mal por el respeto que le tengo a mi padre y sus decisiones no podía evitar acercarme más a ella dejando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Distancia que quería romper pero no podía por más que la estuviera queriendo con cada día que pasaba en la mansión, por más que estuviera deseando probar sus labios y sentir su calor corporal aún más cerca. Tomé su mejilla con mi cálida mano, dispuesta a terminar con esto pero ella reaccionó.

De tener una mirada perdida en mis ojos pasó a un rostro un totalmente asombrado y luego apartó su mirada de forma fugaz. Me quedé observándola aún si caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, quizás por mi enfermedad o quizás porque no quería dejarla ir ni tomar en cuenta la situación real en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Debes… -Dijo con torpeza y tosió un poco. –Debes recostarte a descansar, dormir también te ayudará con tu fiebre. –Su rostro cambio a una expresión totalmente seria mientras recogía los platos sucios y la bandeja. –Yo dejaré esto en la cocina y volveré dentro de un momento a ver como seguiste.

Estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando tomé su mano haciendo que se detuviera en seco sin respingar. Volviendo a posar sus ojos en mí pero esta vez de manera insegura, temerosa. Mi estómago estaba revuelto entre tantas cosas que me pasaron por la cabeza, sensaciones físicas y sentimentales que me daban vueltas una y otra vez dentro de mi ser. Batallé un poco en articular las palabras precisas para no dejar notar esta revolución en la que me encontraba.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Zelda.

Se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, levantándose y saliendo por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me quedé ahí, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos después de este encuentro tan corto pero que sentí como si hubieran sido varias horas sumergida en los más bellos momentos que tendré en mi vida, todo gracias a ella, me hizo sentir viva por un instante a pesar de mi condición convaleciente. No lo quería aceptar pero Zelda se estaba volviendo veneno y antídoto, todo en una sola dosis.

¿Acaso estaba confundiendo la frustración de no poder estar con ella con coraje por que pudiera hacerle daño a mi padre? Las preguntas me carcomían y las respuestas no salían. No estaba segura de que fuera eso en verdad ni tampoco de que si Zelda podría corresponder estos sentimientos hacia mí.

Entre dolores de cabeza por pensar y mi corazón bombeando sangre como si el mañana no existiera mi poca energía se fue agotando, mis ojos comenzaban a sentirse pesados y lo último que recuerdo que pensé en ese momento fue "Te estoy queriendo como a nadie, Zelda." Así quedándome profundamente dormida.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **N1: Gracias por las personas que pusieron reviews :3 ya estaba pensado que nadie leía esto pero con una o dos personas leyendolo me conformo, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi y la continuación de este fic :3 si gustan pueden compartir el enlace con sus amigos y otros que gusten de esta pareja x3 ¡GRACIAS!**

 **N2: A partir de este capítulo comenzaré a subirlos un poco más retirados porque gracias a la escuela no puede avanzar mucho más en la historia. Pero espero que mínimo una vez al mes suba capítulo de la historia.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Todo depende del enfoque

Ahí estaba, recostada boca abajo, con la cabeza volteando hacia donde me encontraba sentada vigilando su sueño. Era tan hermosa aun estando enferma y algo desarreglada.

Un mechón de su cabello dorado estaba tapando su rostro así que con delicadeza me limité a hacerlo a un lado y ponerlo detrás de su oreja. No me agradaba verla de mal humor y a la defensiva conmigo pero creo que es lo que me merezco por haberle dado motivos para haber creído que podríamos tener algo, las ilusiones rotas dan pie a que las personas te odien, a que te aborrezcan y creo que eso me lo merecía. Ese día en el restaurant… pensé que jamás la volvería a ver pero el tiro me salió por la culata ¿quién iba a pensar que la volvería? A esa extraña mujer que me cautivó con sus ojos color azul desde que cruzamos nuestras primeras miradas esa tarde. Lo recuerdo muy bien, casi como si hubiera pasado segundos atrás.

La charla al principio fue muy torpe, no sabía que decir eso estaba claro, pero ella con su carisma, imposible de ocultar a pesar de su carácter tan duro, sacó las cosas a flote ese día. Los coqueteos por mi parte no cesaron en ningún momento aún menos cuando la conversación comenzó a fluir; de verdad me había gustado mucho a primera vista. Lástima que estos sentimientos no trascenderían más allá, pues yo ya estaba comprometida con Rodney, el padre de esta chica y sin haberlo sabido en su debido tiempo, pero ¿qué daño pude haber causado? Nadie se enamora a primera vista, al menos nadie que no fuera yo pues ahora que la tengo aquí tan frágil, tan débil me cautiva aún más… el roce de su piel con la mía me hace sentir escalofríos. Me hace sentir que mi columna vertebral sufre descargar eléctricas que no molestan. Su blanca piel con músculos marcados con finura me hacía perder el sueño de los días desde que ella llegó a esta mansión, su hogar ¿quién diría?

Por un lado Rodney era un galán a pesar de su edad, alto, con vello facial rubio con algunas secciones blancas, fornido, un varón del que cualquier mujer se enamoraría; por otro lado esta Samus, su pequeña hija el brillo de los ojos de su padre que ella no tendría nada que envidiarle a él pero con la gracia que el género femenino posee en sus atributos y que me quedó claro desde aquél día que le ayudé a tomar un baño.

Esa noche no pude dormir, estaba esperando a que el frío de la madrugada me calmara pues estuve pensando en Samus todo el día preguntándome a mí misma ¿qué se sentirá sentir sus labios? Estuve imaginando las escenas más incorrectas en mi cabeza, casi podía sentir cada uno de mis pensamientos hacerse realidad. Recuerdo que ese día fue el último que traté de acostarme con Rodney, pero no pude tal y como había pasado desde hacía muchos días atrás. Él no es lo que yo espero encontrar a la hora del sexo, al principio era bastante bueno pero ahora no me satisfacía, no era lo que mi piel estaba buscando, eso que buscaba casi podía jurar que lo iba encontrar en otra persona; en Samus.

Cuando llegó en ese estado de ebriedad, tambaleándose, no pude evitar preocuparme pero a la vez sentirme aliviada pues estaba pensando que quizás hubiera estado con alguien más que no fuera yo. Olía a todo menos a perfume de otra persona, así que la ayudé a ducharse, recuerdo perfectamente que estuve al borde de pasarme la línea de lo correcto para saltar hacia el querer apaciguar mis deseos banales, besarla y hacerla mía pero su estado me lo impidió; no podía aprovecharme de esta manera de alguien en estado de ebriedad. Aún recuerdo que apenas y articulaba palabras pues estaba totalmente inconsciente, no logro imaginarme cuanto alcohol no consumió aquél día. Recuerdo perfectamente el haberla desnudado para meterla a la ducha, no se podía sostener así que tuve que entrar junto con ella y ayudarle a limpiarse los restos de cigarro, el olor a alcohol y las manchas que su vómito (o al menos eso me gustaría creer). Tomé una esponja y tallé cada centímetro de su cuerpo con delicadeza, quería disfrutar el momento. Soy una mala persona por tener esos pensamientos en ese momento pero no puedo evitarlo, ella provoca un calor que jamás había sentido, supongo que es el mismo calor que Rodney dice que siente cuando está cerca de mí… pero jamás lo he sentido yo con él. Esa es la más grande diferencia que existe entre él y Samus.

-Samus, como me gustaría que hubieras llegado antes en mi vida… -Dije entre dientes mientras acariciaba su cabeza una y otra vez, su cabello era tan suave que parecía que acariciaba seda de la más fina. –Te quiero tanto pero esto no es posible, no ahora a demás nadie merece sufrir por mis sueños y deseos relacionados contigo.

¿Acababa de decir que la quería? No sé desde cuando me di cuenta que no era solo deseo carnal, sabía que algo de ella me hacía quererla a pesar de sus desplantes. Por eso me comportaba así tratándose de ella. Rodney no merece sufrir por mi culpa pero sobre todo ella no se lo merece, por eso me alejé abruptamente. Es el sacrificio de dos por el beneficio de la mayoría. Sabía que si yo quisiera y pudiera Samus me correspondería, eso me lo ha dejado claro, pero no era lo correcto y no después de tantas cosas que han sucedido entre nosotras haciendo cada vez más y más tensión, abriendo una brecha aún más grande entre las dos. Tantas cosas que no debería de estar haciendo en este momento pero no tenía más camino que seguir las órdenes de ese " _señor"_.

Me levanté de la cama y puse una compresa fría en la frente de Samus para bajar la fiebre ya que al parecer estaba cediendo y aprovecharía que estaba profundamente dormida para que no cuestionara el por qué me preocupaba tanto por ella. No la culpaba, yo tampoco me tendría confianza en lo absoluto porque haciendo un recuento de daños soy la mujer del restaurante que mágicamente apareció en su hogar para terminar siendo su madrastra, casándome con su padre que me dobla la edad y yo tan joven y salida de la nada. Nadie puede esperar algo bueno de esto ¿cierto? Porque no lo hay, no existe parte buena en esto, lo menos desagradable de todo esto es que no me disgustaba Rodney como hombre pues como ya lo dije anteriormente, tiene sus encantos pero qué no daría porque en vez de él fuera Samus la que me desposara.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, era la hija de Madeline Bergman, Melissa. Su cabello rubio recogido del fleco con un singular broche rosa era inconfundible, sabía que esto no acabaría bien así que me limité a hacer una mueca pues ella y yo desde el primer día no habíamos congeniado muy bien. Bueno, para ser sincera no he congeniado bien con nadie desde que llegué a este lugar pero tenía que mantener mi conducta políticamente correcta.

-Buenos días Melissa. –La saludé solo por cortesía pero al parecer a ella esas cosas no le iban y ella, bueno, solo pasó directamente a lo que en verdad le importaba en ese momento, pasando por alto toda mi cordialidad con aires de hipocresía.

-Mi madre me dijo que Samus estaba muy enferma así que vine a cerciorarme de que no le hiciera falta nada pero veo que tú la has atendido muy bien –Expresó observando la habitación en busca de alguna falla en el cuidado de Samus, al no encontrar nada hizo una mueca de desagrado – ¿Cómo sigue? –Preguntó. Era más que lógico el hecho de que no quería hablar conmigo pero no le quedaba otra opción pues nadie más en toda la mansión podría darle respuesta.

-Sigue con algo de fiebre, pero ya está cediendo afortunadamente.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso, no de ti pero me alegro mucho por ella. –Confesó sin pensarlo. –Siempre le he dicho que cuando se desvele por tantos días seguidos tome vitaminas. Pero da igual, no es de tu incumbencia.

-No comprendo qué te he hecho para que me desprecies pero no planeo continuar hablando contigo en esa actitud. –Musité.

-Es más que lógico el por qué no me caes muy bien –Dijo.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Melissa. ¿No deberías de estar en el laboratorio? Tu madre te necesita. –Traté de correrla pero rápidamente contestó mis palabras.

-Correrme no te servirá de nada y no sé qué pretendes con haber conquistado al Sr. Aran pero quiero que sepas que a él y mucho menos a Samus les harás daño. Al menos no si yo sigo con vida. No sé qué es lo que quieres, ni sé porque estás haciendo todo esto pero cuando encuentre algo que usar en tu contra lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces, no permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie. Te estaré observando de cerca. –Dicho esto salió de la habitación. No azotó la puerta porque estaba Samus dormida, sino casi puedo jurar que me la hubiera estrellado en la cara.

La feroz mirada de Melissa que me había compartido antes de salir atravesó en lo más profundo de mi corazón, en verdad se preocupaba por ambos pero no podía hacer nada para aliviar su desconfianza porque en cierta parte, tenía razón. Me limité a seguir acariciando la cabeza de Samus pues era lo único que me tranquilizaría en ese momento. No me gustaba estar del lado de los malos pero ¿qué más podría hacer? No había mucho a donde moverme en ese momento.

-Las diosas saben que si yo pudiera detener esto lo haría pero me es imposible. –Tomé un mechón de cabello de Samus y lo entrelacé entre mis dedos dejándome atrapar por el contacto. –No si estoy entre la espada y la pared… no si aún puedo salvar a mi madre de las garras de ese…hombre. –Comencé a llorar, sentía un profundo vacío en el pecho. Me estaba partiendo en mil pedazos pues por una parte tenía a Rodney, un hombre honesto, simpático pero a su vez estaba cayendo por los encantos de su hija, su adoración. Pero en otro extremo mi madre siendo prisionera del hombre que me puso en esta situación para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Ese maldito plan del que me hizo cómplice a temprana edad, con chantajes; lo odiaba. E incluso tener que fingir que tengo problemas con mi madre ante el mundo incluso ante mí mejor amiga para justificar mis acciones tan extrañas que hacía para cumplir el deseo de ese canalla. Era repugnante todo esto. Yo me sentía asquerosa.

-¡Zelda! –Se escuchó que alguien gritaba mi nombre fuera de la habitación, puedo jurar que era Rodney buscándome. Sacándome de mis pensamientos me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación.

-No grites Rodney. Samus está indispuesta y se encuentra dormida. –Expresé con voz baja para no despertarla con tanto alboroto.

Solo sentí como las fuertes manos de Rodney me tomaron de la cintura y como sus labios me robaron un beso delicado pero se sentía tan profundo. Me abrumó el contacto, en ese momento no quería estar cerca de él y no por la falta de ganas sino porque en este momento las ganas las quería matar con Samus ¿qué más complicado se debería de tornar todo esto? Quizás la lejanía que Samus interpone entre nosotras es lo más sensato que podemos hacer pues si continuaba estado tan cerca de ella no podría contenerme ni un momento más. Me embriagaba tenerla cerca, hablar con ella aunque sean solo reproches me hacía perderme en la melodía que era su voz, el contacto con su piel me daba escalofríos por la espina dorsal… estaba cayendo por los encantos de la chica.

-Tiene el sueño muy profundo, no creo que escuche en lo absoluto –Continuó besándome. Trataba de separarme pero no me atrevía, tenía que seguir haciéndole creer que estaba enamorada de él. A estas alturas no podía darme el lujo de fallar miserablemente solo por mi estupidez de querer a su hija. –Pero a todo esto ¿cómo sigue? Madeline me comentó que estaba muy enferma de gripa.

-La fiebre había empeorado pero ya está disminuyendo. –Respondí a secas, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, solo quería estar a solas… a solas con Samus, cuidándola mientras pueda, antes de que volviera en sí. –Necesita más cuidados, debería de regresar a observar como…

-¡Para nada! Melissa ofreció hacerse cargo de mi hija en lo que tú y yo atendíamos nuestros "asuntos" importantes. –Besó mi cuello, sentía como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, Rodney ya conocía mis puntos débiles después de tanto tiempo estando juntos los había memorizado y con eso siempre terminaba convenciéndome pero creo que esta vez sería diferente. –Tú sabes que a ella le tengo mucha confianza al respecto.

-Sí pero yo no estoy haciendo nada, además –Me zafé de su abrazo. –No tengo nada importante que hacer, preferiría cuidarla yo misma.

-Zelda, ya van dos semanas que no estamos juntos –Interrumpí su charla con un beso. No quería escuchar otro más de sus reproches respecto al sexo, estaba harta y no podía darme el lujo de asquearme de él, no antes de la boda. No antes de cumplir mi misión.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que ser pacientes. No todo es una luna de miel, cariño. A demás en este momento tu principal preocupación debería de ser tu hija, no seas tan egoísta. –Exclamé con enojo, no podía creer que en este momento antes de preguntar siquiera como se encontraba Samus en ese momento quisiera apaciguar sus "hormonas" masculinas. Era algo egoísta.

Con frustración en su mirada pero accediendo y aceptando a mi súplica terminó por relajar sus instintos masculinos y hacer a un lado su necesidad de cama para darme el gusto, era algo que simplemente se lo agradecía, el ser tan condescendiente conmigo solo esperaba que esa actitud conmigo no se llegara a acabar nunca pues eso en cierto modo me tenía tranquila. A demás él era un hombre hecho y derecho ¿no? No creo que jamás me pondría una mano encima sin yo desearlo o para lastimarme. Rodney podrá ser algo infantil a veces pero jamás sería un patán.

-Está bien, linda. –Me besó nuevamente. –Solo espero que tus ganas de ser enfermera no se prolonguen por mucho tiempo. –Sonrió.

-Descuida, al paso que va tu hija estará bien en unos pocos días.

-Cuida de Samus ¿sí? –Suplicó, creo que para ese momento su "calentura" había bajado y podía enfocarse en lo que realmente era lo importante.

Besé su mejilla en señal de agradecimiento y Rodney se fue sin decir más que compartir conmigo otra sonrisa de lado, tal y como recordaba que Samus sonreía. Era todo un galán como había dicho anteriormente.

Pero eso no era suficiente, su galantería, su ser apuesto y amable no funcionaban en lo absoluto. Ni para enamorarme de él ni para salvarlo de lo que se avecinaba en su vida y en la de Samus.

¿Qué podría hacer? Nada.

Solo esperar lo inevitable.


	8. Capítulo 8: Buscando respuestas Pt I

No sabía cuánto tenía dormida, solo sentía dolor en mi cuerpo pero ya no causado por la temperatura que sufría. Giré mi cuerpo boca arriba y suspiré. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y mis labios resecos, la gripe me había destruido pero tenía que espabilarme pronto.

Con el lomo de mis manos tallé mis ojos. Al bajar el brazo sentí cabellos sobre la cama. Giré mi cabeza y la pude ver ahí, recostada con cara de exhausto. Era Zelda dormida pacíficamente ¿En verdad se había quedado todo el día cuidando de mí? Era un gesto muy amable de su parte ¿cómo cabía esa bondad en ella a pesar de todos los malos tratos que había estado brindándole desde hacía tiempo? Ni siquiera mi padre tenía esa delicadeza pues siempre estaba ocupado y ella no debería de portarse así conmigo.

Flashazos de lo que sucedió antes de quedar dormida volvieron a mi cabeza. Estaba tan cerca de ella, sentí sus suaves manos y su semblante preocupado me envolvió en un calor poco familiar para mí. Sentí como si solamente estuviera ahí sólo para cuidarme. Mi estómago sintió un revoltijo, pero no de enfermo, sino una mezcla de emociones que hacían que mi imagen actual de ella se estuviera contradiciendo con lo que sus acciones hacían.

No podía creer que alguien calculador y manipulador pudiera ser tan excelente actriz como para envolvernos en sus encantos.

Acaricié su cabeza, tocando su suave cabello para aprovechar la sensación tan buena que me provocaba en esos momentos. Puse una cobija sobre ella pues la noche estaba fría y no quería que por culpa mía se fuera a resfriar ella también. A pesar de que mis actitudes hacia Zelda eran más duras no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella, menos ahora que veo que en verdad se preocupó (o al menos se esforzó) por cómo me sentía. Pobre Zelda, estaba realmente cansada.

Me levanté de la cama y entré al baño para lavar mi boca. Mojé mi cara para despertarme y observé las marcas que me dejó Midna, las toqué y no dolían, me provocaban una sensación de tristeza al verlas, como si estuviera traicionando algo que sabía perfectamente que era pero no quería aceptarlo, menos ahora que necesitaba esclarecer dudas respecto a Zelda ¿Por qué estaría con mi padre si no lo ama? ¿Qué interés tendrá? ¿Acaso será su ex prometido? Pero la pregunta que envolvía todas estas interrogantes era ¿Quién diablos conoce a Zelda Fitzgerald? Nunca había escuchado de ella, lo cual es raro por su clase ya que al parecer pertenecíamos a la misma y la mayoría de las familias de dinero se conocían entre sí. Necesitaba encontrar algún hilo de información, algo que me guiara a saber quién es ella, de dónde viene y que intenciones tiene hacia mi familia. ¿Midna sabría algo? No, no la conocía desde su niñez así que no sabe exactamente su pasado, tendría que indagar en otro lugar pero no sabía por dónde comenzar así que le di vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza así que recordé a alguien, un nombre que resonaba entre los ricos más ricos de Federation City, que buscaban información sobre sus empleados, sobre los amantes de sus esposas y saber en qué cosas turbias se estaban metiendo. Conocía a alguien que podría ayudarme a localizar datos de esta misteriosa mujer.

Salí del cuarto de baño y me cambié de ropa, no podía perder mucho tiempo si quería encontrarlo. Quise salir del cuarto cuando escuche unos gemidos, era Zelda despertando indudablemente.

-¿Samus? –Su voz dormida me hizo tensarme. Si veía que iba a salir me detendría, posiblemente me acusaría con mi padre. -¿Saldrás?

-No… claro que no. Solo iba por agua. –Dije nerviosa, me acerqué nuevamente a su lado sentándome en la cama. –Debes estar exhausta por estar en esa posición ¿por qué no te recuestas aquí?

Apenas y contestaba moviendo la cabeza así que la tomé de los brazos cargándola y la recosté sobre la cama. Tenía que recuperar el aliento pues ya no me sentía mal pero todavía estaba algo congestionada por la gripa.

-No debería de dormir en tu cama, cuando regreses tienes que recostarte. –Exclamó con los ojos bien cerrados acurrucándose entre las sábanas.

No respondí, solo acaricié su cabello, tocando con mis yemas su cuero cabelludo tratando de hacer que durmiera profundamente pero la sensación del contacto me quemaba y esta vez no era fiebre, era ella, ese calor que emana era hipnotizador. Bajé de su cabeza lentamente hasta su espalda y comencé a sobarla. Después de unos minutos Zelda había quedado dormida por completo.

Era mi oportunidad perfecta así que a como pude me escabullí por la casa y salí a buscar a aquél que podría ayudarme. Siempre se encontraba en el café del centro de la ciudad, el Café Fusión.

Él trabajaba en los servicios secretos de Federation City, comandante de la división de inteligencia y que alguna vez fue gran colega, compañero y amigo de mi padre cuando trabajó construyendo armas para los agentes de esa división en su juventud pero por motivos desconocidos rompieron relaciones y se distanciaron. A pesar de las diferencias mi padre siempre hablaba maravillas de él cada que se mencionaba su nombre.

Su nombre es Adam Malkovich y él era el único que podría ayudarme a encontrar el hilo de la historia de Zelda que necesitaba saber pues conociendo su pasado podré saber qué tipo de interés le genera mi padre. ¿Dinero, poder? No lo sabía pero estaba dando un gran paso para conocer a la verdadera persona detrás de Zelda Fitzgerald.

Llegando al café y tal como lo pensé ahí estaba en la barra sentado tomando un café negro. Me acerqué a él y solo me observó de reojo con cierta frustración en sus ojos y tomó su taza entre sus manos con firmeza. Definitivamente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar pues su semblante se tornó duro, frío y déspota.

-Si vienes de parte del señor Aran no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que me tengas que decir. No quiero saber de él jamás. –Exclamó con amargura en sus palabras.

-No vengo de parte de él, vengo por mi cuenta y necesito tu ayuda ¿A demás cómo diablos sabes quién es mi padre? –Pregunté, a él no lo conocía en persona entonces era una sorpresa que supiera quién era sin mencionar ni una sola palabra.

-Tu semblante es exactamente igual a la de él, podría jurar que eres su clon si no fuera porque tienes los ojos de tu madre. Y excluyendo la molestia que me causa tu presencia, me limito a hacer trabajos para gente madura y no para niñas como tú. De seguro buscar información de con quién te engaña tu novio o algo así.

-Eres buen observador, al menos no me queda la duda de que sirves para hacer tu trabajo… mientras te limites a hacerlo. –Exclamé –Desquítate de las frustraciones que tengas hacia él directamente, no conmigo. Por el momento esto no tiene nada que ver con sus problemas y te necesito para que investigues a alguien que no es mi pareja por si lo llegaste a pensar. Si el dinero te sirve de motivación también te puedo pagar una gran cantidad dependiendo de la información que me consigas ya que es un trabajo un tanto...delicado.

Me observó de reojo, intrigado. Me pareció que estaba analizando si no era un truco inventado. Dejó su taza en la barra y se giró completamente hacia mí.

-Espero valga la pena la molestia que me causa tu presencia, siéntate. ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí? Porque para tener tanta insistencia debe ser algo grande.

-Necesito que investigues a esta mujer. –Saqué una fotografía robada del cuarto de mi padre de Zelda. –Su nombre, aparentemente claro, es Zelda Fitzgerald, 21 años, probablemente de la ciudad Twili, una de sus amigas se llama Midna. Actualmente ella reside en Federation City con nosotros en nuestra mansión.

-¿Qué quieres saber con exactitud? –Preguntó Malkovich con intriga.

-Toda su vida, su relación con sus padres, quienes son, de dónde viene incluso si es posible llamadas telefónicas. Todo. Es sumamente necesario conocer el pasado de esta mujer, saber si tiene nexos con alguna mafia, algún enemigo de mi padre, todo.

-Tienes demasiado interés en ella ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? Aunque puedo intuirlo. –Exclamó Malkovich con gusto, posiblemente sabía perfectamente qué interés tenía con esa información y esa persona pero no le diría ni una sola palabra y no porque no confiara en él sino para no darle el gusto.

-Aun no puedo decir nada, pero dejémoslo como intereses personales en la joven.

-¿Intereses personales? –Silbó cuando observó nuevamente la fotografía de Zelda –Definitivamente estos intereses _personales_ se pueden observar desde aquí. Vuelve dentro de una semana a este lugar a la misma hora, te tendré información.

Saqué un sobre con dinero y se lo di pero me lo dio de vuelta y sonrió.

-Aún no te tengo nada así que no me debes nada, niña.

Dejó un billete sobre la barra y si más que decir se marchó del lugar.

-Gracias ¿supongo? –Me dije mientras me levantaba de la silla.

Salía del café cuando me aproximé al callejón donde dejé mi moto estacionada, al llegar y querer abordar la moto una mano me tocó el hombro. Por acto reflejo di un codazo hacia atrás pero el sujeto lo esquivó y me sometió con una llave contra el suelo. Mi cara estaba contra en suelo, no pesaba mucho pero mi cuerpo aún seguía débil por la fiebre y no podía hacer nada.

-Deja a un lado tu sed de curiosidad, no sabes con quién te metes.

-Tú qué sabes. –Exclamé con enojo. – ¡Entonces Zelda sí trama algo!

-Aprende la lección por las buenas o por las malas. No te metas en lo que no te importa, mocosa.

-Tendrá que ser por las malas porque descubriré lo que está tramando –Le dije al tipo que tenía encima de mí.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

Sentí un par de puñetazos en la cara, como si un bloque me hubiera golpeado el rostro con demasiada fuerza. Me giré y logre observar el rostro del hombre, alguien de mediana edad, ojos grandes amarillos, perfil puedo jurar que era griego, una boca retorcida con cicatrices y una marca en la frente de muchas líneas que se juntaban entre sí para formar un triángulo formado de otros tres.

Al tenerlo tomado de la cadera con mis piernas lo golpeé con fuerza en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire y dejándolo tirado, subí a mi moto y accioné el acelerador al máximo. ¿Será algún cómplice de aquello que tengo que descubrir? No podía pensar lúcidamente, la mandíbula me dolía demasiado.

Llegué a la mansión y subí sin más preámbulo para que nadie notara el golpe que tenía. Me metí en mi habitación cerrándola con llave pero había olvidado por completo que ahí estaba Zelda, dormida. Solo la luz de la luna la iluminaba con delicadeza. Suspiré por haber evitado despertarla, si me hubiera visto así hubiera soltado un grito.

Me acerqué a mi botiquín y tomé un ungüento, me lo unté en el rostro, eso disminuiría la hinchazón al menos.

Casi me desvanezco, estaba exhausta. Mucho esfuerzo para alguien convaleciente así que me senté a la orilla de la cama y solo sentí como Zelda se hizo a un lado para darme espacio.

Mi inconsciente me traicionó y esbocé una sonrisa en mi rostro. Pensé en cómo poder odiarla si era tan hermosa y se veía tan frágil. Ver como respiraba, escuchar su voz haciendo gemidos de lo cómoda que estaba, ver sus manos y el reflejo de la luz en su piel y cabello. Mis ojos solo recorrían una y otra vez su cuerpo tratando de imaginar que se sentía dormir con ella.

Me quité las botas y me recosté a un lado de ella. Estaba a poca distancia su rostro de mi pecho, besé su cabeza con suavidad y me quedé ahí observándola hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más, ansiaba cortar la distancia y sin más remedio la abracé con firmeza. Ella se giró dándome la espalda pero apoyando más su cuerpo al mío, hundí mi cabeza en su cabello para envolverme en su aroma a flores naturales, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos mientras ella sujetaba mis brazos con los suyos y entrelacé mis piernas con las de ella, besé ligeramente su cuello, acerqué mi boca a su oído.

-Buenas noches, princesa. –Dije casi en un murmuro, pero sé que me escuchó pues sonrió con ligereza, volví a besar su cuello y caí en un profundo sueño del cual no conocía, me sentía tan en paz, como si flotara y no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Solo ella y yo en una habitación compartiendo nuestro calor en una noche fría que convirtió el gélido invierno en mil y una primaveras.

A la mañana siguiente y sintiendo el sol de la mañana en mi rostro busqué entre las sábanas a Zelda. Pero se había ido.

Solo me quedé recostada observando las blancas sábanas y degustando el aroma a ella que estaba impregnado en las almohadas. Una presión en mi pecho me hizo soltar una pequeña lágrima que no sé qué sentimiento me abrumó de tal forma. Pero sí sabía que era causado por la ausencia de ella. Estaba esperando ver su rostro al amanecer tan cerca de mí pero volví, recordé por un instante, que ella no era mía y que su futuro estaba con mi padre.

Por esa única ocasión en todo el tiempo que tenía en la casa, fue la única vez que dejé de lado mi intriga, mis dudas hacia ella. Fue el único momento en el que estuve sin pensar en ninguno de los problemas que me rodeaban en ese momento.

Fue el único instante dónde sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, ese instante donde no sabes distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía, donde en mi cabeza solo estaba ella y nadie más.

Un momento de lucidez fantástica donde pude calcular una cantidad de cuánto la quería, cuánto añoraba su cercanía. Y aunque sonara egoísta no estaba pensando con claridad, sólo quería encerrarme en una caja de zapatos con ella y tenerla sólo para mí.

En ese momento supe con certeza de cuánto en verdad, la amaba.

 **Perdón por la tardanza, no tenía mucho tiempo ni inspiración para escribir pero por fin les traje el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Buscando respuestas Pt II

Capítulo 9: Buscando Respuestas Parte II.

Después de esa noche Zelda y yo no habíamos hablado, si acaso cruzamos algunas palabras. Ella no veía a los ojos y yo no podía acercarme a ella sin que los recuerdos de aquella noche me invadieran por completo. La sensación que me provocó aquél día y el descubrimiento de mis sentimientos hacia ella eran algo que no podía concebir, no ahora.

Recuerdo que aquella mañana despertamos en la misma posición en la que dormimos, abrazadas. No nos movimos ni un solo centímetro, ella despertó primero. Sentí el movimiento en la cama que me fue despertando pero luego un jalón que provenía de Zelda me sobresaltó.

-Esto no puede ser, no, no, no. –Exclamó una y otra vez mientras salía de la cama. –Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunté, solo para escucharlo de su boca pues yo ya sabía la respuesta.

El cuerpo de Zelda se sobresaltó, por un momento creo que se asustó porque creía que aún dormía

-¡Todo esto Samus! –Se talló la frente tratando de calmar sus emociones. –No está bien, tú y yo…

Se detuvo, no pudo terminar la oración. Mi corazón sentía que se iba a salir de mi pecho y solo me detuve a sonreír. "Ella también me ama" pensé. Pero el amor en esta situación no lo es todo.

Me levanté de un solo golpe de la cama, tomé a Zelda de los hombros y estuve a punto de besarla pero la expresión en su rostro me transmitió lo que en verdad sentía: miedo. Ese miedo que observé en su mirada cristalina por lágrimas que no podían resbalar de sus ojos me detuvieron. Mi expresión se descompuso, bajé la mirada, no podía observar su rostro así y solo podía recordar la realidad en la que me encontraba en este momento. Zelda en un par de meses sería la esposa de mi padre.

Apreté los puños de desesperación, mi corazón quería gritar pero la razón me detenía. Por más enamoradas que estuviéramos la una de la otra lo nuestro no podía ser, no en esta vida. No desde que ella se comprometió con la única persona de mi sangre que queda sobre la faz de esta tierra y mientras él existiera su compromiso con la mujer que más añoraba en ese momento no se disolvería jamás ni siquiera si el compromiso no se llevara a cabo, pues no todas las palabras se las lleva el viento aún más si el compromiso se encontraba escrito ya por todos los diarios circulantes de Federation City.

-Tienes razón. –Dije casi para mis adentros. –Esto no puede ser… aunque te ame con todas mis fuerzas lo de nosotras no está a discusión para poder ser.

Zelda me veía con cara de sorpresa, no podía descifrar su expresión pero era como si hubiera descubierto algo que le perturbaba desde muy en el fondo de su ser. Algo con lo que al parecer no tenía certeza pero ahora había encontrado la respuesta.

Cerré los ojos. Tensé mis músculos. No quería llorar, no quería llorar por esto pero cuando menos pensé sentí como los cálidos brazos de ella me rodearon con firmeza. Le regresé el gesto y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello escondiendo mi vergüenza y mi debilidad tras sus cabellos, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sí solas en nosotras. Tomé su cintura con mis brazos, no quería dejarla ir pero sabía que en algún momento u otro tendría que hacerlo, pero solo por ese momento quería tenerla así, cerca.

Tragó saliva, pude sentirlo, estaba nerviosa pero ¿Por qué?

-Te quiero mucho –Expresó con su boca pegada a mi cuerpo. –No tienes una idea de cuánto añoro estar contigo. Pero en este moment-

No lo soporté, mi boca tenía que posarse sobre la de ella y así fue.

Después de tanto tiempo deseando esto, después de tantas cosas que he tenido que pasar para poder darme cuenta de lo que en verdad mi corazón trataba de decir y que por fin ella se pudo sincerar conmigo tenía que aprovechar de robar el sabor de sus labios para poder llevar un recuerdo que me pudiera mantener con vida por el resto de mi vida.

Tener que verla todos los días, cada periodo vacacional, en fiestas, comida, banquetes políticos, reuniones de mi padre, en las compañías y además observarla del lado del hombre que me dio la vida y ahora que me enamoré de su prometida y le estoy viendo la cara por besar a su próxima esposa me está partiendo en dos pero en ese momento no me importa, solo quiero que Zelda sepa todo lo que he estado callando desde el día en que la vi hasta estos momentos.

En un beso largo, cálido, apasionado pero con tintes de amargura. Los mismos que llevaré cargando hasta que pueda olvidarme de todo esto.

Separamos nuestras bocas con lentitud, quedamos embriagadas por este primer beso que ambas sabíamos que no se repetiría fuera de esta habitación, de este momento. Nos tocamos con nuestras frentes con una sonrisa muy amarga en el rostro. Quedamos así unos cuantos minutos hasta que tres palabras se me anudaron en la garganta.

-También te quiero. –No dije más.

-Tú sabes que esto –Hizo una pausa larga. –Sabes que no se puede por más que quisiéramos.

-Sí, lo entiendo.

Sin más que decir nos abrazamos de nueva cuenta por un largo tiempo, acaricié su cabeza con la mía como si fuéramos gatos. Tomé su rostro con mi mano y la obligué a ver mi rostro, sus ojos llorosos estaban atrapados en los míos y luego sonreí con amargura para ella.

-Quizás no es el tiempo, ni el lugar ya que te perdí aquél momento en el que supe de tu compromiso. Quizás no estábamos destinadas a amarnos en esta vida, pero te esperaré u te encontraré en la otra, cuando las dos seamos gatos. –Recordé esta frase que había escuchado alguna vez y que no había comprendido en absoluto pero ahora, justo ahora sabía el significado de cada palabra.

Lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Zelda de nuevo. Se colgó de mi cuello y me besó otra vez, esta vez sabía a despedida; una agridulce despedida. Sonreí de lado, mi mano dudaba en tocar su cabello de nueva cuenta pero al final terminó cediendo.

-Gatos o no, también te encontraré Samus. Lo prometo.

Se secó las lágrimas y se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando la detuve.

-Gatos o no, siempre te querré; tenlo en mente siempre.

-Claro.

Salió de la habitación sin más. Me dejó ahí sin aliento, sin razón, todo lo que yo tengo se lo llevó con ella y sin más.

Me levanté de la cama, no podía estar cómoda, no cabía en mí y no podía estar quieta. Quería golpear cosas, gritar, salir corriendo, algo que me pudiera calmar el dolor tan profundo que sentía en mi pecho.

La impotencia se habría paso entre mis entrañas y ahora todo lo que podía sentir eran emociones viscerales, la razón no estaba involucrada, no podía, mi corazón quería estallar pero no tenía como.

Me acerqué a la pared y lo único que pude hacer fue golpearla. Un golpe del tamaño de mi puño se hizo en el concreto del muro y gotas de sangre quedaron plasmadas en esta. En el momento no sentí el golpe que había dado, fue como pegarle a la nada pero sabía que me había lastimado aunque en ese instante no me importaba si me pasaba un coche por encima o si saltaba del techo de la casa, nada me podía doler como este debut y despedida al que me estaba enfrentando.

Sin estar consciente de que alguien pudiera escuchar los duros golpes en la pared seguí con ellos hasta que no sentía nada, solo un vacío enorme en mi pecho y la mano acalambrada.

Melissa Bergman entró por la puerta, al estilo de ella, sin llamar antes para pasar. Solo sacó un chillido de su boca cuando observó mi mano y la pared.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! –Gritó con todos sus pulmones.

-No es nada. –Exclamé sin más que decir.

-Eso no es nada Samus ¡déjame ver tu mano!

La tomó con cuidado y efectivamente, quizás me había fisurado uno de los huesos, tenía carne viva en mis nudillos y moretes púrpura alrededor de estos.

-Tengo que llevarte al hospital de inmediato, esto quizás esté fracturado. –Dijo con un tono imperativo, sabía que no iba a tener más opción que hacer caso. -¿Por qué has hecho esto Samus? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada en lo que puedas ayudar –Respondí. Mi voz amarga no podía ayudarme más en este momento.

-Esto no es por nada, pero eso puede esperar, te llevaré ya antes de que se infecten las heridas.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Un lector dejó un review como invitado con el nombre "Alfin". Antes que nada agradezco tu review (a los demás también, de todo corazón) sentí bonito cuando leí como te expresabas de la historia, en verdad se agradece. Contestaré tus preguntas a continuación. (Espero a los demás también les sirva)**

 **SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA DUDA RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA HAGANMELA SABER PARA PODER EXPLICARLES (Mi redacción no es muy buena :c)**

 **1) Más personajes del Smash... aún no lo he considerado puesto que tengo aún varios cabos sin atar y me gustaría ir cerrándolos antes de introducir más personajes, por el momento creo que estamos bien así. Sí los dioses Chozo me lo permiten (y la maldita universidad) quizás si hagan apariciones algunos personajes que quizás le caigan bien a la historia.**

 **2) Acerca de Peach, no te preocupes, pronto saldrá de nueva cuenta! Igual Anthony y Snake.**

 **3) Dejame explicarte lo de Rusia más detalladamente. La Universidad de Samus se encuentra en "Mushroom City" (por el momento es el nombre no oficial) que esta es ciudad se puede decir que es vecina de Dreamland city (que es donde se encuentran por primera vez Zelda y Samus en el restaurant) a unas horas de Federation City (donde reside Samus actualmente) por lo tanto se encuentra en el mismo país (nombre sin definir). Lo de la mención de Rusia es que Samus fue a hacer un semestre de estudios ahí y por eso no había podido ver a su padre en lo que es un año completo pues la modalidad de la Universidad de Samus es como las Estadounidenses (Los hijos pasan todo el semestre residiendo en los campus y solo ven a sus padres o cuando los visitan o cuando estos salen de vacaciones y pasan tiempo con sus familias)**

 **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Tormenta después de calma

Capítulo 10:

 **La tormenta después de la calma.**

No recuerdo nada del recorrido desde la mansión hasta el hospital de Federation City, mi cabeza estaba sumida entre tantas cosas. La principal por obviedad era Zelda. Después recordé a Midna, pobre, ella no merecía a alguien que estaba enamorada de otra persona. Merecía mucho más, ella había sido muy buena conmigo desde que retomamos nuestras pláticas, me enseñó como amar a otra persona y además era bastante carismática, me hacía reír bastante. Pero mi estúpido corazón tenía que enamorarse de una persona en especial, aquella persona que no podía estar a mi lado y que entre todas las mujeres que existen en la galaxia justamente ella fue la elegida. Qué tonta yo. Pobre alma desconsolada que ahora estaba en la espera de un milagro que pudiera juntar a estas dos personas que se querían pero que en esta vida no podría ser su amor. El único consuelo que me quedaba es que Midna estaría lejos de su hogar gracias al hallazgo del que me había platicado casi nada.

El doctor, bigotón, bastante bajo pero habilidoso con las manos cosía las carnes que se habían lastimado a causa de los golpes. Acto seguido, comenzó a enyesar mi muñeca y manos, sin cubrir los puntos de los nudillos. Detrás de él, se encontraba su escritorio, de madera, quizás ébano. Encima de este, estaba un diario de Twili City que mostraba en la portada mi peor pesadilla, las celebraciones previas a la boda del año, el encabezado decía: Rodney Aran y la hermosa joven, Zelda Fitzgerald, ¡contraerán matrimonio! Solo con leer el encabezado me dieron ganas de vomitar, mi rostro no podía verse más nefasto, al menos eso creo pero podía deducirlo por la mirada de preocupación de Melissa. Debería tener miedo de que vuelva a tener un arranque como el de hace rato.

Terminado el trabajo del doctor, este me recetó unas pastillas para el estrés, las cuales debía tomar por una semana. Melissa ayudó a bajarme de la plancha en la que estaba sentada y me sostuvo de la cintura de camino a su automóvil.

Entramos en este, sabía perfectamente lo que vendría, la explicación a todo. Sin más preámbulos dijo:

-Samus, sé que lo vas a negar y trataré de no presionar pero ¿qué diablos fue eso? Pudo haber sido peor. –Comentó con clara preocupación en su voz.

-No es nada, de verdad. Estoy estresada, tal y como lo dijo el doctor.

-Ya no soy una niña ¿sabías? Y tengo la impresión de saber qué es lo que te está sucediendo pero procuraré no tocar la llaga hasta que te sientas lista para hablar pero, déjame decir, que existen cosas que no puedes cambiar.

Esto partió mi corazón, si es que se podía.

-Y por esas cosas que no puedes cambiar en vez de canalizarlas de forma negativa, podrías tratar de hacer algo con esas vibras, por más malas que sean, siempre hay formas menos salvajes.

Tocó mi rodilla mientras manejaba. Hacía círculos sobre ella, no sé si tratando de calmar mi humor o solo para decirme "hey, aquí estoy, no cometas ninguna tontería" cualquier cosa que fuera, se lo agradecía aunque ella no pudiera hacer nada más por mí.

Llegamos a la mansión, subí a mi habitación en compañía de Melissa. Abrí la puerta. Vi la pared. La sangre seca estaba chisporroteada por todos lados; piso, paredes, cortinas. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho. Mi cara se tensó a ver la pared y Melissa lo notó así que me giró para que la observara a ella.

-Hey, hey. No te tenses, no es tu culpa.

-Sí la es, no debo de cometer tanta sarta de estupideces.

-No digas esas cosas, el estrés nos lleva a cometer cosas más allá de los límites. –Acarició mi cabeza. –No te culpes por nada, recuerda lo que siempre te dice el Sr. Aran que tu mamá utilizaba como estilo de vida cuando tenía problemas.

-Todo pasa.

-Así es, todo pasa aunque pasen 1, 10 o 100 años pero todo termina así que hay que disfrutar la vida.

Me regaló una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa que me generó un impulso.

La besé. Un beso fugaz, un beso que no decía nada más que "gracias". Si no por ser tan amable entonces es unas gracias por ser sincera y comprensiva.

Separé mis labios de los suyos y ella los buscaba. Luego captó que había terminado. Estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Melissa dijo unas palabras que no pude comprender, eran casi un suspiro. Me sonrió de nueva cuenta y salió de la habitación. Un tanto nerviosa.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y la observé como si ya la extrañara, pero no era a ella, era a Zelda. Que así, como Melissa, salió del cuarto dejándome sola. Quizás es lo mejor, necesito estar sola para calmar la angustia que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Las horas pasaron, no salí para nada, no había entrado nadie y no sabía nada ni de mi padre ni de Zelda. Cuántas cosas no me pasaron por la mente cuando comencé a pensar en ellos, en su boda… la noche de bodas. Aplasté una almohada contra mi cabeza teniendo la ilusa idea de que eso desaparecía las imágenes que me provocaba. Pero obvio, fue en vano.

No tenía lágrimas para brotar, mi voz se ahogó, no tenía fuerzas ni para patalear, solo quería estar tendida en la fría cama que se sentía tan grande, tan vacía, le hacía falta algo, le hacía falta ella. Me giraba de un lado a otro lastimando mi mano en el acto, pegaba brincos cuando trataba de dormir, pensaba en ella y todo se repetía como en un círculo vicioso que no parecía tener fin hasta que a las 12 de medianoche sonó mi celular. Estiré mi brazo para tomarlo y observé la pantalla al quitarme la almohada de la cabeza. Era Adam.

Tomé la llamada con indecisión ¿Qué podría esperar que me dijera? No tenía idea, a partir de ese momento sabría cosas de Zelda que, posiblemente, ni mi padre supiera de ella.

-Bueno –Respondí sin ganas.

-Linda noche ¿no?

-La mejor de todas –Pregunté sarcásticamente –Pero supongo que no me has hablado por eso.

-Obvio no, tenemos cosas que arreglar, niña. Te veo en el Pub de Federation City dentro de 10 minutos.

Cortó la llamada.

¿En el pub? ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso sabía que estaba muriendo y quería que ahogara mis penas con alcohol? Claro que no pero eso haría, ahí estarían Anthony, Snake y casi juraba que Falcon pero, agh, no era lo mejor que pudiera hacer en ese momento ¿o sí?

Tomé mis cosas y salí de ese lugar.

Al salir al pasillo escuché suspiros. Entrecortados al final de este. Provenientes de la habitación principal, la que compartía mi padre con Zelda. Pero al menos eso sonaba, a Zelda teniendo relaciones con mi padre. Me disgustaba escuchar pero no dejaba de hacerlo. Era un morbo extraño en el que quería imaginar que Zelda gemía y sudaba por mí.

Una voz resonó al otro extremo del pasillo. Era Zelda con su celular. Sacudí mi cabeza y el sonido dejó de resonar en mi cabeza. Estaba delirando, quizás por las pastillas del estrés y el coctel de medicinas que me dio el médico para el dolor.

Cortó la llamada en cuanto me vio parada a mitad del pasillo viendo a la nada y con el rostro perdido, anonadada por el delirio del cual había salido.

Pareció dudar durante un segundo pero tomó valor y preguntó:

-¿Te sientes bien, Samus?

No respondí. Se acercó para poder verme mejor, la luz del pasillo estaba apagada y solo unas velas iluminaban el camino. Al estar a corta distancia pudo observar el yeso de mi mano y las suturas en los nudillos.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó? ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –Seguía en silencio y solo moví la mirada hacia el suelo. –Vamos Samus ¡responde!

-No es nada. –Dije sin más.

-Se ve muy mal la herida, eso no puede ser nada.

Estaba enojada, claramente estaba frustrada por no saber lo que había hecho pero sabía perfectamente que cualquier tontería que haya cometido fue por ella, por la impotencia que me había invadido cuando terminamos de hablar en la mañana.

-Entra a la habitación. –Señalé la mía con la mano. –Si es que quieres en realidad saberlo.

Antes de que pudiera responder salí de ahí corriendo. No sé cómo ni porque diablos lo siguiente que recuerdo fue haber estado arriba del carro, afuera del pub. Efecto de los analgésicos, me dije.

Bajé del coche y me dirigí a la puerta y tal como lo había imaginado, en la barra estaban los tres "mosqueteros".

-Miren quién llegó –Exclamó Snake. –La chica perdida, teníamos mucho sin saber de ti. Al parecer te has estado metiendo en problemas –Dijo señalando mi brazo.

-No había tenido mucho tiempo para venir… lo del brazo es algo sin chiste, no le pongamos atención.

-Claro, claro. Tiempo. –Respondió Falcon. –Vino esa chica hace días, la de color extraño pero hermosos dotes ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Mandy, Melina, Magda? –Dijo Anthony.

-Midna. –Respondió Snake. – ¡No es posible que no recuerden el nombre de tan hermosa mujer!

-¡Cierto! Midna, gracias viejo.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Pues vino y nos comentó un poco de sus _aventuras en panties._

-Hasta que terminaste dejándote, ya eres una mujercita. –El tono burlón de Snake, como siempre.

¿Aventuras en panties? ¿Enserio? ¿De verdad acaba de hacer una referencia al nombre de aquella serie para niños? Es el colmo, pero aun así no dejaba de tenerles mucho aprecio aunque hubiera sido un pésimo chiste.

-Era justo y muy necesario en esos momentos, además ustedes me lo recomendaron así que cualquier burla o comentario que hagan se los tomaré como que están celosos de que pude acostarme con tremenda mujer.

-¡Obvio que estamos celosos! –los tres comentaron al mismo tiempo en coro, fue divertido ver sus expresiones de envidia al restregárselos en la cara. Fue como haber conseguido un trofeo y no hablo de cualquiera.

-En fin, princesa ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos después de tanto tiempo?

-Me veré con un detective, que me tiene información sobre mi _madrastra_.

Los tres, como si fueran los tres chiflados, hicieron una cara de curiosidad que a quién la haya visto en ese momento le hubiera sacado una carcajada.

-¿Crees que tenga información en este momento? –Preguntó Falcon

-No creo que sea algo sin chiste para hacerme venir a la medianoche. Con que sea algo de su pasado "misterioso" me doy por bien servida.

-Bien servida estuvieras si te la _"irves_ en la cama. –Dijo Snake.

-Tuve oportunidad, pero no.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Otra vez los tres en coro, de verdad son fáciles de impresionar.

-Tuve una plática con ella, la besé… pero no pasó más. Y no pasará. –Aclaré.

-En una noche, haz despedazado mi renombre como el rompecorazones Snake. Te acostaste con aquél bombón y CASI te metes con la novia de tu papá ¿qué sigue? ¿Tu asistente?

-Ehhh…

La puerta del pub sonó, no podía ser nadie más que Adam. Se acercó a la barra, se sentó, pidió un whisky doble en las rocas, añejo. Giró su cabeza hacia mí y bebió de su trago.

-Eres demasiado puntual, Aran.

-Esto me interesa más de lo que piensas –Exclamé.

Tenía sobre mi cabeza a los otros tres, con curiosidad. Giré mis ojos. Los presenté con Adam, les tenía confianza y hacían función de consejeros cuando mi cabeza no daba mucho para pensar, como en este momento, por ejemplo. Adam los veía con rostro de incógnito pero prosiguió.

-En fin, tengo algo de información que podría interesante. –Sacó un sobre de su gabardina y me lo entregó. –Viene su acta de nacimiento, al parecer Fitzgerald es un apellido falso. Viene su lugar de procedencia, fui a ese lugar e investigué nombres de vecinos de su infancia aunque la mayoría muertos según los habitantes de la zona y muy poca información de su madre, casi nula. Con algo de suerte y tiempo podría conseguir información sobre ella y lo que sucedió en años posteriores a su nacimiento.

Abrí el sobre sin analizar toda la información que me había dado. Tomé su acta de nacimiento:

 **Nombre:** Zelda Woods

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 15 de Diciembre

 **Tipo de sangre:** ARH-

 **Madre:** Daphne Woods

 **Padre:** Gustaf Woods

 **Lugar de nacimiento:** Sector bajo, Twili City.

Huellas dáctiles y otros datos que no serían útiles ya que las huellas ya las habían analizado y no tiene antecedentes de ningún tipo.

¿Sector bajo, Twili City? Eso es la parte más olvidada de este mundo, se supone que residen ladrones, prófugos y mercantes del mercado negro. Es un sector algo peligroso según las lenguas pero lo más interesante ¿Cómo alguien como Zelda salió de aquellos barrios bravos? No estoy generalizando pero las familias en ese sector son prácticamente nulas.

-Tenemos que ir a ese sector, Malkovich.

-Es un tanto peligroso para una dama.

-No soy cualquier dama, ellos lo saben.

Los tres asintieron y además se propusieron para acompañarnos en búsqueda del pasado de Zelda. Para mí era asunto personal, para ellos era diversión y para Adam, bueno, lo más seguro es que fuera dinero o ganas de saber los trapos sucios de la casa Aran.

Adam asintió, apuntando que iríamos a las 7 de la mañana a adentrarnos en aquél sitio. Nos veríamos a la salida de Federation City, nos estaría esperando en una camioneta donde pudiéramos avanzar sin dificultades por aquellos rumbos. Todos asentimos y Adam, terminándose su trago pasó a retirarse solo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo del pub.

-Y bien princesa ¿qué esperas encontrar en el sector bajo? –Preguntó Anthony.

-Si te soy sincera, no tengo idea.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? Digo, en ese lugar puedes encontrar cualquier cosa y cuando me refiero a cualquier cosa es CUALQUIER COSA. –dijo Snake.

-Lo sé, no me preocupa qué es lo que encontraré de su pasado, lo que más me preocupa es lo que pueda encontrar en sus planes del presente.

En esto estaba siendo muy honesta, no sabía cuáles eran aún sus planes a futuro o que estaba tramando. Quiero creer con todas mis fuerzas que no es nada anormal, pero los indicios que tengo como la golpiza que me propinaron cuando hablé con Adam la primera vez, la "casualidad" de que Zelda, alguien joven y con supuestamente mucho dinero, se fuera a fijar en mi padre quién reitero, tiene todos los dotes para enamorar a casi cualquiera, pero, no deja de ser un hombre sumamente mayor. Además el estratosférico poder que consiguió de la nada ¿o alguien la está ayudando? Nadie la conoce, incluso su propia amiga desconoce muchas cosas sobre ella.

Ya es tiempo de que alguien desenmascare el pasado de Zelda.

Ya es hora de conocer quién puso de cabezas a la familia Aran con su presencia.

* * *

 **¡Buenas tardes, días, noches! (lo que sea en su respectivo país) bueno, tardé más de lo que me hubiera gustado en actualizar.  
**

 **He tenido unos cuantos altibajos en mi vida así que por eso la demora, pero ya sin más problema les traje este capitulo un poco más largo que el anterior. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Gracias por los reviews y a la nueva seguidora de la historia, en verdad lo aprecio y espero que si les está gustando la historia la puedan compartir con sus amigos, quienes estén interesados o les pudiera interesar. Sería de gran ayuda para mi y una gran motivación.**

 **Después de tantas cosas vividas en lo que va del año he decidido terminar esta historia, no sé qué tan buena o mala sea pero es como una especie de propósito personal que me gustaría cumplir. Honestamente no se cuantos capítulos vayan a ser, pero les aseguro, no serán tan pocos aunque la historia parezca que no tiene mucho sentido (lo siento). En fin, gracias por seguirla y esperen la próxima actualización :)**


	11. Capítulo 11: Punto de quiebre

**Capítulo 11:**

Punto de quiebre.

La motocicleta partió. El sonido del motor se alejaba mientras iba cuesta debajo de donde se ubicaba la mansión Aran. Y con ella se iban mis últimos gramos de cordura que aún había conservado.

Puedo presentirlo, está cerca, el fin de todo esto. Zant me había traído la información que pudo recabar después de haber estado inmiscuido en el pub a donde frecuentaba ir Samus. La había mandado seguir por mero interés en saber qué hacía, quienes eran sus amigos y que le gustaba hacer. Traté de dejarlo de hacer después de haber descubierto, gracias a mi espía, que Samus se había revolcado con mi mejor amiga ¿qué le habrá contado de mí? En fin, después de seguir con las investigaciones, Zant descubrió que se había encontrado con el ex compañero de Rodney, Adam. Eso no podía ser nada bueno ya que sabía perfectamente que Malkovich era investigador después de haber renunciado a los servicios especiales.

Ella estaba investigando de mí. Y lo encontró.

Esta noche en el Pub, Zant observó cómo le entregaban un sobre, un sobre con información que aunque parecía escasa le daba poder de saber sobre mi a Samus.

 _Él_ me va a matar.

Este mismo frío sentí cuando lo conocí a _él,_ ese frío intenso que corre por tus venas y se siente y te penetra hasta la espina dorsal. Es un temblor más imponente que el frío de Siberia pero más poderoso, pues este no se detiene ante nada, es la incertidumbre, el estar ciego ante una situación pero tener conocimiento de que sucederá, tarde o temprano pasará. Esperas el golpe, a cada segundo, a cada minuto que transcurre, no es físico, pero te duelen hasta las articulaciones de solo pensarlo. Esto se le llama miedo. Miedo es lo que siento, tengo un mal presentimiento y no debería de pasarlo por alto. No sé cómo ni cuándo ni porque acepté meterme en este lío. Si hago memoria, quizás lo recuerde.

Suspiro, despejo mi mente y pienso. Creo que lo recuerdo. Fue hace muchos años, en mi infancia, más allá. Vivía en una casa que, sí se le podía decir así, no lo parecía. Sus estructuras conformadas por madera podrida, con techo de lona vieja y retorcida, piso de suelo virgen y charcos de agua por las lluvias por doquier. Las camas eran menos que una cama de perro. Si hacía frío, congelaba. Si hacía calor, quemaba. Eran una de las cuantas condiciones extremas a las que me enfrenté en mis primeros años de vida.

El sector bajo de Twili City. En aquella choza de ese sector, el más tranquilo, del barrio bravo, me crie en mis primeros años de vida.

Recuerdo muy poco de lo que sucedió antes de llegar ahí, sé qué huíamos de algo, de alguien. Mis padres y yo no teníamos lugar estable, pero aquél barrio era nuestro escape. Algunas pertenencias de la vida que posiblemente me hubiera podido tocar estaban regadas por la choza, joyería fina con piedras brillantes, juguetes finos y ropa, ya desgastada, pero de lo más caro que había.

No entendía bien la situación, pero mi padre y mi madre siempre peleaban. Discutían y yo, para ocultarme de los gritos, me escondía entre los fierros viejos que rodeaban como fortaleza al conjunto "habitacional" donde vivía con ellos. Un buen día, mi padre salió a "trabajar" si es que así se le puede llamar a robarles a los ricos para poder conseguir que comer en el día, volvió; pero en un saco mortuorio.

Mi madre estuvo desconsolada las primeras semanas, pero después, salía por las noches a trabajar como prostituta, era nuestra única solución sin que _él_ nos encontrara. Pero un buen día y tal como había sucedido con mi padre, _él_ nos encontró. La noche anterior mi madre no había regresado, pensé que le pasaría lo mismo que a mi padre pero no. _Él_ la trajo a casa.

Llegó en sus carros flamantes, rodeado de guardaespaldas con armas en mano y lentes para el sol. Bajó de su limosina negra y brillante como obsidiana. Porte gigantesco, engrandecido con su actitud y adornado de cuantas prendas y accesorios de los más caros que jamás he visto en mi vida podría tener en su cuerpo. Cabello rojo, peinado hacia atrás y ojos que reflejaban nada más que maldad pura. Ese era _él._

Bajó semidesnuda a mi madre de su camioneta a tirones y la lanzó a suelo, a la mitad del conjunto habitacional. Ella estaba golpeada, sangrando y con arañones y moretes por todo su cuerpo. No quiero imaginar qué le habría pasado.

-Sé que estas aquí pequeña Zelda. Más te vale que salgas si no quieres que tu madre muera en este mismo instante.

El alboroto había sacado a todos los vecinos de sus hogares y en un segundo un tumulto se había formado, logrando así cubrirme sin que _él_ me viera entre tanta gente. Recuerdo que tenía unas vecinas, unas gemelas idénticas, ancianas, que me protegían cada que mi madre salía.

Una de ellas me dijo:

-Por ningún motivo vayas a salir.

-Pero mi madre está ahí ¡necesito salvarla abuela!

-¡Son órdenes de tu madre! Quédate donde estas.

Dos de los guaruras se acercaron a mi madre y la comenzaron a golpear sin piedad por órdenes de su jefe. Estaba observando todo, los gritos desesperados de mi madre, la sangre que brotaba de su boca y nariz, los brutos golpeándola sin cesar y _él_ parado frente a ella, dándole la espalda a la expectativa de que yo saliera del tumulto.

Otro guardaespaldas le acercó una pistola, brillante color acero con incrustaciones en su mango. La cargó con balas y la preparó para dar un tiro de gracia.

Escuché un clic, no podía soportar lo que pudiera suceder, así que corrí. Corrí tan rápido como pude, entre la gente, las ancianas iban detrás de mí para detenerme pero fue en vano, era más rápida que ellas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba al lado de mi madre que yacía desmayada por los golpes en el suelo.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla! –Lo sentencié.

-Brava la niña. –Expresó con su voz rasposa, que la recuerdo y me retuerce los intestinos. –Es lo que justamente necesito.

Se agachó cuidando de que no cayera al sucio suelo que tenía debajo de sus pies, quedando su rostro a la altura del mío. Sonrió con malicia y tocó mi cabeza con su grande y pesada mano.

-Escuálida, sucia pero brava, me recuerdas a tu padre cuando no era un traidor, un cobarde. Era uno de mis mejores hombres pero su "buen corazón" hizo que renunciara a todo lo que había podido conseguir. Dinero, poder, libertad. –Se paró y me cargó en brazos. –Todo lo que tú deseas para ti y tu mamá ¿no?

Esperaba una respuesta, pude percibirlo en su mirada pero no se la brindé. De igual forma él sabía la respuesta con solo ver en las deplorables condiciones que él había descrito.

-Es más que claro, sí lo deseas. Y adivina qué, estás de muy buena suerte el día de hoy.

Tronó los dedos, salieron unas mujeres, bien vestidas con maletines en sus manos. _Él_ asintió y los abrieron delante de mis ojos. Eran fajos de billetes, numerosos ceros se veían apilados dentro de estas maletas.

-Eres muy pequeña pero debes ser muy lista ¿sabes para qué sirve el dinero? Para comprar todo lo que se te antoje, objetos, máquinas, incluso hasta personas. Imagínate todo lo que harías siendo la mujer más poderosa de Twili, Federation City y de toda la región. Solo tienes que realizar un trabajo el cual te dará todos los beneficios que te puedas imaginar. Algo, que para ti cuando seas grande, será sumamente sencillo.

Mi madre volvió en sí, podía ver su rostro casi desfigurado por la hinchazón de los golpes, trataba de decir algo pero el dolor no dejaba que pudiera decir más que tres palabras:

No lo hagas.

Pero el huir, el hambre, el dolor de perder a mi padre, la angustia de casi perder a mi madre y haber soñado con una vida normal me estaban quemado viva, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mis torrentes. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. La única forma que tenía para salir de la miseria en la que me vi sumergida mis primeros 5 años de vida. La miseria que, por fin había comprendido, era culpa de mi difunto padre. Su cobardía, su miedo, su falta de carácter hicieron que mi madre y yo sufriéramos más de lo que merecíamos, llegando a un punto de quiebre del cual no había retorno y a pesar de mi corta edad, estaba consciente de que si aceptaba, era un trato con el mismo diablo y que no podía echarme para atrás.

No dije nada, _él_ estaba esperando a que yo dijera mi respuesta.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Sonrió, sonrió como nunca había visto sonreír a nadie. Los dientes amarillos brillaban con la luz del sol que estaba arriba de nosotros, brillaban casi como sus collares y anillos. Ordenó a sus guardias que llevaran a mi madre al mejor hospital de Twili lo más rápido posible, que todo lo pusieran a su cuenta, él se haría cargo.

-Pronto lo verás, no comas ansias. Por lo pronto, disfruta tu niñez, como cualquier niño poderoso lo haría. Por lo pronto ¿qué deseas?

-Mi madre viva, una vida respetable para ambas, que nadie se burle de nosotras, conocer el mundo y a mis abuelas, un nuevo hogar y dinero para que vivan el resto de sus vidas con dignidad.

-Trato hecho.

Otro tronido de dedos, subió a mis abuelas al carro restante y se las llevó con una de sus mujeres, que suponía yo, eran asistentes.

En su limosina, subimos él, otra asistente y yo. Estaba repleto de comida, bebidas exóticas y otras tantas cosas que no pude reconocer. Traté de contenerme lo más que pude para no probar bocado, pero fue en vano. No me detuvo, sabía que estaría en condiciones asquerosas y supongo, me quería fuerte para lo que se avecinaba.

-Así será tu nueva vida, Zelda. Disfruta cada bocado, que esto es a lo que estarás acostumbrada de ahora en adelante. Lydia, llama al ama de llaves, que prepare la tina, que mande a alguien a comprar ropa decente para esta niña y para su mamá.

-Enseguida, señor Kroll. –Tomó su celular y comenzó a acatar cada una de las órdenes del _Señor Kroll_ al pie de la letra.

-¿Qué te parece esto, Zelda? –Preguntó observándome detenidamente.

-Puedo acostumbrarme. Tengo que vivir con usted y aún no sé su nombre ¿cuál es?

-Ganondorf, Ganondorf Kroll.

Este nombre, no lo recordaba. Ganondorf. Pero ahora se convertía en parte de mi vida. Él era la llave para salir de todo lo malo del mundo que conocía, pero también, gracias a él, conocería a la persona que me haría encontrar la parte masoquista de la humanidad. El amor y sus consecuencias.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! Capítulo 11 subido y espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Los quiero :)**


	12. Capítulo 12:Humo,tierra y otras barreras

Capítulo 12: Humo, tierra y otras barreras.

¿Por qué estaría haciendo esto? ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual tengo que meterme a investigar cosas que no me corresponden? No. Ya no lo hacía por mi padre. Esto era algo más que una simple sospecha. Muy en el fondo lo supe desde el principio, pero, jamás quise aceptarlo. No hasta aquella noche que pude aceptar y confrontar cara a cara mi sentir con la persona que ha llegado a darle un giro inesperado a mi vida. Zelda.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuve de ella. Es todo lo que ha rondado por mi cabeza.

Estábamos camino al sector bajo, un túnel de varios kilómetros conectaba el sector alto con nuestro destino. Entre más nos adentrábamos en el túnel, más se reflejaba la pobreza que se vivía en aquél lugar. No sabía sí sería como lo imaginaba en ese momento, pero al salir del túnel pude observar algo que rompió cualquier instinto de dureza que tenía.

A diferencia de los dos sectores que dejamos atrás, el sector bajo se encontraba en lo que parecía un desierto. Construcciones derrumbadas, metales oxidados apilados en gigantescas montañas, charcos por todo el camino de terracería, chozas hechas de troncos podridos y mantas desgastadas. Era lo más parecido a un basurero, un cementerio de máquinas.

No había nadie fuera de sus hogares, el sol brillaba con fuerza, dentro del carro y gracias al aire acondicionado no podía sentirlo pero solo ver las ondas de calor que brotaban de los metales, podía determinar que afuera sería tan cálido como un horno encendido.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Preguntó Anthony observando cada centímetro del lugar, con tristeza.

-Esto es el sector bajo. –Respondió Adam. –Nada agradable para nadie que no sea de aquí. A partir de aquí tendremos que ir caminando si queremos tener suerte de que no nos quiten el automóvil. Todos asentimos y bajamos del coche. Adam lo estacionó en un lugar entre dos montones de escombros. Seguimos a pie, y efectivamente, el calor quemaba en la piel.

-Exactamente ¿a dónde nos adentramos, Adam? –Pregunté.

Sin dejar que Adam respondiera un grupo de motociclista nos rodearon a los 5. Formaron un círculo de manera que no tuviéramos escapatoria. Todos traían máscaras de enorme tamaño que cubrían sus cabezas, excepto uno que, casi juraba, su rostro me parecía familiar.

Uno de ellos baja de su motocicleta. Acercándose a nosotros con mirada confiada, retadora, observé sus facciones… ese perfil griego. Ese era el mismo tipo del Café Fusión.

-No tienen nada qué hacer unos tipos tan finos como ustedes en los sectores bajos. –Exclamó. –No sé sí lo sepan pero aquí no nos gustan los forasteros. –Amenazó mostrando sus colmillos parecidos a los de un tiburón, definitivamente era él.

Tuve que contener mi puño y así evitar golpearlo pero mi boca es más insensata que mis manos por lo que no pude contener mis palabras.

-Tú eres el mismo del Café Fusión ¿qué sabes tú de Zelda Woods? –Exclamé con enojo.

-Niña tonta, te dije que no te metieras en los asuntos que no te incumben así que ahora tendrás que aprender por las malas.

Hizo una seña con su mano provocando que los demás hombres se abalanzaran sobre nosotros intentando golpearnos con sus vehículos, tratábamos de esquivar lo más que se podía en tan poco terreno pero una de las motos golpeó a Anthony tumbándolo al suelo con tal fuerza que se escuchó como la tierra tembló bajo nuestros pies. Falcon lo tomó del brazo y se lo colgó de sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar pues había quedado noqueado. Anthony al ver que no teníamos salida, sacó una porra eléctrica bastante larga y con agilidad logró tumbar a uno de los motociclistas haciendo que su vehículo chocara contra otro de los enmascarados.

El matón sin máscara sacó una especie de machete de su motocicleta, estaba listo para golpear a Adam pero este lo interceptó con la porra provocando que el machete se electrificara y éste callera al suelo lastimando la mano del líder de los motociclistas. Los demás matones se abalanzaron contra nosotros así que tuvimos que correr hacia el vehículo de nueva cuenta. En verdad no querían tenernos ahí o cual me llevó a pensar ¿A caso estarían informados sobre la visita que les haríamos? Si es así ¿Cómo supieron? Había muchas preguntas sin respuesta pero todas hacían que creyera firmemente que quién ha estado maquinando emboscadas hacia nosotras ha sido Zelda.

¿Por qué no querría que supiera la verdad? ¿Qué será lo que está escondiendo del mundo? Después de tanto ajetreo todo me daba vueltas y para cuando menos pensé ya estábamos en el túnel de salida del Sector Bajo. Anthony seguía mareado por el golpe y Snake trataba de ayudar a que no se desplomara antes de llegar al hospital. Todo estaba confuso y en ese momento no podía pensar nada más.

El hospital más cercano era el de la Hyrule University, justo donde estudia Midna. Por las diosas, la he dejado completamente abandonada desde aquél día. Ahora lo más seguro es que crea que soy una especie de "Fuckboy" o algo similar. El camino fue más lento, la ansiedad me carcomía y ahora estaba más confundida que de primera instancia y nada tenía sentido.

Llegamos al ala de urgencias del hospital y me quedé esperando en la puerta mientras salían los demás. Adam llegó con un café y me lo ofreció.

-Ha sido una experiencia muy pesada, un café quizás te ayude a relajar.

Lo tomé, no dije ni una sola palabra. De verdad no me nacía. Estaba tan agobiada por tantas cosas que han sucedido en tan poco tiempo y ahora meterme en situaciones de peligro hacía preguntarme cada vez más si en verdad debía dejar que Zelda consuma su matrimonio con papá pero a la vez no podía evitar pensar si esto que sentía por ella me dejaría algo bueno. De todas formas, prometí no volver a acercarme a ella con la intención de calmar mis deseos de estar con ella, trataba de imaginar lo que una vida junto con ella sería pero la imagen de mi padre y la imagen del tipo de hace un momento me venían a la cabeza. Ella no podía tener intenciones buenas con él y quizás todo lo que ha estado sucediendo ha sido para ganar terreno, ganarme a mí.

No es que me quiera poner en una situación donde me crea importante, al contrario, considero que ella al saber en la posición que me encuentro en este momento, a la defensiva por la boda pero a solas, con Zelda, es como si mi barrera se desplomara por completo y solo hubiera un mundo para las dos, dándole así, una ventaja sobre mí.

Estoy pensando con la cabeza fría después de la emboscada, pero sabía con certeza que cuando la observara por los pasillos de la mansión, con su rostro y la sonrisa que le regala a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de ese lugar me derretiría por completo y pensaría sin más "Al diablo con todo" pero no podía continuar con este juego. No ahora que las cosas han subido otro peldaño y este era uno peligroso.

Bebí del café que tenía en mis manos y lo observé con detenimiento, como si este me fuera a dar las respuestas que necesitaba. En eso una voz suave y casi en un susurro captó mi atención.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –Preguntó la voz que de momento no conocí pero un segundo después noté quién era.

Subí mi mirada. Era Midna, lo cual no me sorprendía y en cierta forma me alegraba verla de nuevo. Cuando giré a ver si Adam seguía a mi lado pude notar que se había ido. Genial, todo esto es genial.

-¿Qué tal Midna? Siento por haberme desaparecido de esa forma. –Exclamé.

-Descuida, sé que andas algo ocupada, de seguro con lo de la boda por eso no he insistido en buscarte. –Sonrió. –Pero qué extraño es encontrarte por estos pasillos, creo que sería el último lugar dónde esperaba verte.

-Vine a traer un amigo malherido al hospital y este era el más cercano.

-Espero se encuentre bien… ¿de casualidad no es uno de los del Pub?

-Sí de hecho el más grande de todos, Anthony.

-Por todos los reinos ¡pero sí él es un encanto de persona! ¿Cómo es que terminó lastimado?

¿Escuché bien la pregunta? Diablos, es más que lógico que no puedo contarle la verdad aunque ¿qué le podría inventar? En ese momento todo era más complicado que de costumbre y mi cabeza explotaría si tenía que responder otra pregunta incómoda.

-Una riña cerca de aquí, trató de detener la pelea pero le salió contraproducente. –Sonaba lo más cercano a la realidad posible ¿o no? No sé, en ese momento creo que era lo mejor que pude formular en mi cabeza.

-Tú no tuviste nada que ver ¿cierto? –Comentó señalando el desastre de tierra que me cubría por completo, no me había dado ni cuenta de mi apariencia además de mi mano aún lastimada y pues, en este punto, era inevitable negarlo.

-Por mi culpa Anthony está mal herido, no quisiera seguir hablando de eso, quizás en otro momento.

-Sí, claro. Igual no tenía por qué haberme entrometido.

-Descuida, aprecio tu preocupación pero en fin, cuéntame ¿qué haces por aquí?

-¿Recuerdas ese material de que hablamos la otra vez? Estamos haciendo pruebas con él, en teoría nadie debería de estar manipulando ese elemento ya que las autoridades prohibieron su uso pero por ser los que encontramos el químico tenemos permiso de utilizarlo pero en mínimas cantidades.

-¿Por qué en mínimas cantidades? ¿No deberían de hacer pruebas más agresivas ya que tienen la oportunidad de manipularlo? Ya que podrían descubrir alguna utilidad importante para avances médicos u otras cosas.

-Este material es muy agresivo y poderoso, además de ser extremadamente tóxico. Experimentamos en ratones un par de veces para generar el reporte de registro químico y los resultados fueron muy interesantes.

Un beep se escuchó desde el bolsillo de la bata de Midna. Metió su mano para sacar un aparato lo más parecido a un beeper. Su rostro mostro un desfiguro muy notorio, algo definitivamente la preocupaba.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunté.

-Problemas en el laboratorio, tengo que irme de inmediato antes de que mi jefe se moleste. Búscame un día de estos, ya sabes dónde vivo. –Guiñó un ojo y me besó la mejilla. –No te metas en más problemas ¿sí? No me gustaría verte a ti en el hospital.

-Descuida, estaré bien. –Sonreí. –Después me comunico contigo.

Sin más que decir entró al enorme edificio de la Universidad y desapareció entre la multitud. Mientras tanto, esperaba a que los demás salieran tomándome el café ya helado que tenía en mi mano. Hablar con Midna me ayudó a calmarme y una parte de mí haberla visto en este momento.

Esperé unos minutos más y por fin salieron. Anthony ya estaba mejor y solo se había lastimado externamente con el golpe, los 4 salieron caminando y con sonrisas en el rostro pues como siempre, Falcon contaba una de sus anécdotas de cuando era corredor de autos monstruo y si no me equivoco fue cuando "accidentalmente" antes de la competencia destruyó la camioneta de su archirrival… sigo sin creer que haya sido accidental pero es una de las mejores que tiene en su repertorio de aventuras.

-Anthony, me alegro que no haya sido nada, de verdad me preocupe. –Exclamé con alivio.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, princesa. –Talló mi cabeza como si fuera algún tipo de niña. –Mis casi 2 metros y medio de estatura no son para nada. –Sonrió.

Adam volvió a tener un rostro tenso cuando me observó, me tomó del brazo con delicadeza, en su mirada podía notar que estaba preocupado por algo. Nos alejamos de los tres chicos.

-Samus, esto se está poniendo cada vez más complicado. Esto ya no es un juego, esto ya implica tu seguridad y quizás la de ellos. –Susurró. –Si sigues tratando de investigar tendrás que hacerlo directo a la fuente. Tendrás que hablar con…

Mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y observé el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, era mi padre.

-Disculpen, tengo que responder. –Respondí la llamada, Rodney nunca me hablaba a menos que de verdad me necesitara o le diera motivos para preocuparse. -¿Sí?

- _Samus, hija ¿dónde te encuentras?_

-Con los chicos en Twili City ¿Qué sucede?

 _-Necesito de tu ayuda pero no quiero estropear tus planes un tanto... mañaneros._

-No estamos bebiendo padre.

 _-Eso espero, no me gustaría que dañaras tu hígado a tan corta edad y antes de la boda._

Suspiré, de verdad esta actitud no era normal en él. –En fin ¿Qué necesitas?

 _-La situación está complicada, Zelda y yo tenemos el tiempo encima y necesitamos ayuda para los preparativos._

-¿Y yo en qué puedo ayudar? No sé nada de bodas, mucho menos como organizarlas.

 _-Al menos ayúdanos a elegir el traje. Yo no sé cómo elegir trajes decentes, ya sabes, para eventos tan elegantes._

-Pídele a Melissa o a Madeline que te ayuden, ellas siempre lo hacen. –Respondí cortante.

 _-Por favor Samus nunca te pido nada y ahora es el momento de poder compartir algo de tiempo. Desde que llegaste has estado fuera de la casa, lo único que te mantuvo un par de días en cama fue la gripe._

La súplica de mi padre me impidió darle una respuesta negativa, había pasado 1 mes de que había llegado a la mansión y solamente compartimos el desayuno del día posterior a mi llegada, pero ayudarlo, implicaría involucrarme en la boda. En fin, quizás esto es lo que necesitaba para hacerme a la idea. Es algo masoquista, sí, pero no puedo dejar que mis pensamientos me hagan pensar que esto que siento está bien.

Necesito convencerme de que nunca funcionará. Tengo que pensar por los demás. Adam tiene razón, esto se torna peligroso y al parecer alguien no quiere que indague más, si lo hago podría poner en riesgo a todos los que me rodean y no es la idea, el fin de investigar era para proteger a mi padre, pero haciendo esto es poner en riesgo a mis amigos y a él. Quizás es mejor que no me entrometa más, aparte mi padre por lo general no sale sin sus guardaespaldas así que no tengo que temer ¿verdad?

-Está bien ¿dónde te veo?

 _-Gracias Samus, sabía que podía contar contigo. Te pasaré los datos por mensaje._

-Está bien papá.

 _-Te quiero hija._

 _-Y yo a ti._

Cortamos la llamada. Todos estaban observándome con una expresión de interrogante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta Falcon. -¿Qué te dijo?

-Quiere que le ayude a elegir su traje. –El celular vibró de nuevo, era su mensaje. Tenía que ir en una hora a la tienda localizada en el centro de, casualmente, Twili City. –Dentro de una hora. Ustedes no tienen que quedarse a demás supongo que Anthony tiene que reposar después de la caída.

-¿Estarás bien? –Preguntó Adam

-Sí, no se preocupen. Luego los veo.

Todos se despidieron pero Adam tardó en alejarse. Se giró antes de irse, quería decir algo. O al menos eso parecía.

-No te preocupes además, tienes razón, hasta aquí termina tu misión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya no continuaré con la investigación. No puedo seguir exponiéndolos así.

-¿Hablarás con Zelda?

-No, no tengo nada qué hablar con ella… primero están mis amigos y familia antes que cualquier desconocida, aparte tú lo sabes bien, mi padre ya está grande y sabe cómo cuidarse. Respetaré su decisión de casarse con ella.

-Quizás deberías hablar con ella, a lo mejor no ahora, pero considéralo.

-Quizás, pero no ahora. Ve con los demás, te van a dejar atrás.

Adam sonrió de lado y sin más se fue con los demás. Me recargué en la pared que tenía a mis espaldas, crucé mis brazos y saqué un cigarrillo, lo encendí y observé como el humo se disipaba en el viento. No estaba totalmente convencida pero si quería conservar la poca calma que tengo en mi vida en este momento tenía que olvidarme de todo, de todas formas, la boda será antes de regresar a la universidad después de eso solo tenía que concentrarme en lo que en verdad tiene relevancia.

Creo que nunca había extrañado tanto la escuela como en este momento.


	13. Capítulo 13: Revelaciones

Capítulo 13: Revelación

-Samus

-¿Sí?

-¿Acaso no quieres a Zelda?

Esta pregunta me anudó la garganta, recargué la frente en la ventana del auto ¿acaso no era obvio? Acaso no era sencillo notar como odiaba todo de ella, observarla, su olor, sus ojos, su voz… definitivamente odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Zelda "Fitzgerald". Pero lo que más odiaba era no poder odiarla con la misma intensidad en la que me atrae hacia ella, como un imán que irremediablemente atrae al acero.

Me limité a responder "es complicado" ya que a mi padre no le puedo mentir pero tampoco le puedo decir la verdad, siendo sincera, jamás podría mentirle de forma en la que él no se diera cuenta. Me conoce tan bien como la palma de su mano y eso me agradaba, siempre me agradó, pero en estos momentos es tan difícil poder entablar una conversación con él sin tener la necesidad de confesarle todo.

Rodney Aran es del tipo de persona que lo tiene todo: dinero, propiedades, inteligencia, carisma, porte y sobretodo buen corazón. Es rara la persona que no quiera ser como él, convivir con él, pasarle por un lado. Sus enemigos eran contados si no es que nulos porque honestamente no recuerdo ninguno que se pueda categorizar en esta casilla pero si los hay no se atreverían a atacarlo directamente pues tiene el apoyo de grandes familias con poder, el servicio secreto y las personas de Federation City. Él siempre ha sido así, incluso con la muerte de mi madre se mantuvo fuerte para sacarme adelante tragando su dolor y viviéndolo solo en su habitación para mantenerme alejada de eso y tratar de ayudarme con mí duelo. Es tan amable y jamás tendré con qué pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Pero en cambio tengo que arruinarle los momentos más felices que ha tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo con mi estupidez y la torpeza de haberme enamorado de la mujer con la que se ha comprometido.

-Complicado suena como si tuvieras sentimientos encontrados.

-Así es, tengo que hacerme a la idea de que será mi madrastra aunque no me agrade la idea. Pero trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo papá, lo juro.

-De verdad eso espero hija. No me agrada el hecho de que las dos personas más importantes de mi vida no congenien bien, me gustaría tener convivencias contigo y con ella antes de que te vayas incluso pensé en adelantar la boda para que puedas asistir, eso o pedirle al rector de tu universidad una licencia para que puedas acompañarnos.

-De verdad no es necesaria la licencia, el próximo trimestre estará atareado pues ya es último para concluir. Aunque haré lo posible para asistir, lo prometo.

-¡Es verdad! Lo estaba olvidando por completo ¿qué te gustaría recibir de regalo de graduación? Hace un año me dijiste que un auto pero el que tienes es bastante nuevo como para que lo quieras cambiar, además, conduces la mayoría del tiempo tu motocicleta.

-Ya pensaré en eso, no creas que saldrás ileso. –Ambos reímos. Nos agradaba pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, era bastante divertido pues ambos coincidíamos con nuestras ocurrencias y bromas.

El auto se detuvo, por fin habíamos llegado a la tienda de trajes de Twili City. Bajamos del auto y entramos. Varios pisos de trajes de todo tipo. Clásicos, smokings, extravagantes, juveniles… incluso para damas.

Observé algunos que podrían ser apropiados, blancos ya que sería boda en una playa y es lo más adecuado para el novio pero no nos convencían del todo ya que tenían motivos en la tela con formas floreadas o puntos. Las modas modernas eran lo peor.

Subimos dos pisos hasta los trajes más exclusivos con los que contaba la tienda. Aquí las categorías se elevaban hasta el cielo así mismo como los precios. Luego de unos minutos encontramos un traje blanco muy hermoso, con toques muy finos dorados en los puños y solapas, además, elaborado con una de las mejores telas producidas en la región.

Se lo entregué de su talla para que se lo probara, me senté a esperar a que saliera en uno de los sillones que se encontraban fuera de los probadores. Sentí mi celular vibras varias veces.

Tomé el aparato observando la pantalla. Eran 10 mensajes de Peach.

 _"_ _De: Peach_

 ** _¡Samus! Tanto sin saber de ti. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?_** ** _J_**

 _De: Peach_

 ** _¡SAMUS RESPONDE! :c_**

 _De: Peach_

 ** _¡SAMUS! D:_**

 _De: Peach_

 ** _¡SAMUS! :'c_**

 _De: Peach_

 ** _¡S_**

 _De: Peach_

 ** _A_**

 _De: Peach_

 ** _M_**

 _De: Peach_

 ** _U_**

 _De: Peach_

 ** _S¡ Dx_**

 _De: Peach_

 ** _¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ RESPONDEME AHORA O PUBLICO LA FOTO DONDE ESTÁS DORMIDA EN LA FIESTA DE PIT! :O"_**

¿En la fiesta de Pit? ¡Maldición! De esa foto era de la que hablaba cada vez que trataba de chantajearme, no debo de volver a ponerme una borrachera como esa vez. No es bueno amanecer pintada del rostro con la ropa interior de alguna mujer amarrada en la cabeza.

-Qué molesta se pone cuando la ignoro. –Musité.

 _Para: Peach_

 ** _Tranquila no cometas ninguna tontería. También te he extrañado y mucho. No sabes las cosas por las que he pasado en este último mes, tendría que verte para contar, esta largo. ù_ú_**

Vibró de nuevo mi celular poco después de haber enviado el primer mensaje.

 ** _Mensaje Nuevo_**

 _De: Peach_

 ** _PUES BUENAS NOTICIAS, RUBIA. Me encuentro pasando por Federation City con intenciones de buscarte. Dime el lugar y la hora para vernos y seré toda oídos. :D_**

Bueno, esto no me lo esperaba, Peach vive en la otra punta del país y es extraño que se encuentre por esta región, de seguro visitó algún familiar o algo así. Pero en fin, tenía ganas de verla y no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.

 _Para: Peach_

 ** _Te veo en Pizza Luigi's a las 6. Diría más temprano pero me encuentro en una tienda de trajes con mi padre y le estoy ayudando… tendrás que esperarme bastante tiempo. :)_**

 _De: Peach_

 ** _¿Crees que no te esperaría? ¡Hasta el fin de los tiempos! Te veo ahí, por mientras iré a comprar toda la ropa que encuentre._**

 ** _P.D.: Compra un traje, de seguro te verás súper guapa con uno. ;) xoxo_**

¿Un traje? Nunca he usado ninguno, digo, no uso vestidos pero algo así de formal no es mi estilo aunque no es mala idea ya que igual si planeo asistir a la boda necesitaré algo de gala y definitivamente un vestido no está en mi cabeza.

La cortina del probador se abrió y mi padre salió con el traje puesto, definitivamente este estaba hecho para él y solo para él. Se veía increíble y ese sería el que se llevaría a casa.

-Te ves muy bien, inmejorable diría yo.

-Tomaré eso como un "llévatelo". Deberías de buscar algo para ti, conociéndote no creo que quieras llevar un vestido a la boda.

-Tienes razón igual Peach me acaba de decir que debería comprar uno. Es el destino. –Sonreí.

-Anda, te verás muy bien, siempre te ha quedado el estilo "boyfriend"

-No digas esas palabras, pareces un viejo tratando de ser joven.

-Ya no me respetas. –Sonrió. –En fin, pagaré esto, compra tu traje y te veo en el carro, estas tiendas me marean con tantos artículos.

-Está bien, en un momento te alcanzo.

Observé varios y encontré uno bastante elegante, negro obsidiana, que incluía un chaleco formal color perla. Sencillo pero se veía bastante bien, la señorita que nos había atendido con la compra de mi padre me animó a probármelo aludiendo que resaltaría mis ojos, aun no entiendo porque dicen que la ropa hace resaltar los ojos si son dos cosas muy diferentes pero en fin. Me escondí detrás de la cortina sin estar muy segura de cómo me vería con estas piezas pues, como mencioné antes, es la primera vez que uso algo como esto.

Tardé bastante ahí dentro, cuando salí la señorita ya no estaba pero observé una cara que recuerdo haber visto hacía unas horas en el hospital de Twili.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Midna, qué coincidencia ¿no crees? Ya hasta siento que me estás siguiendo.

-Hola de nuevo, pensé que te alegrarías en verme. Pero no pensé que te escondieras detrás de un probador para evitarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si no es mucha imprudencia de mi parte.

-Estaba buscando ropa cuando pude observar del otro lado de la tienda a una rubia de 1.85 parada observando ropas tan finas… que por cierto le quedan muy bien. –Esto lo dijo con un tono de coqueteo que obviamente lo era. Ya sentía la sangre fluir en mis mejillas.

-Gracias, es para la boda de tu amiga y mi padre. Se aproxima y no tenía idea de qué ponerme.

-¡Qué poco precavida, falta tan poco! Tengo deseos de que ya sea y me veas con el vestido que compré para la ocasión, sé que te va a encantar.

-No puedo esperar para verlo. –Entré de nuevo al probador para cambiarme. –Veo que eres muy precavida ¿tanto para ya tenerlo? Si faltan al menos 2 meses para eso.

-Es mejor estar preparada… pero veo que tú ya estás muy bien preparada, te ves muy bien pero…

Hasta aquí dejó la oración. De forma muy extraña escuché su voz más cerca de lo que debería. Traté de no darle mucha importancia y seguí desvistiéndome sin más problema y en lo que sentí que había transcurrido un minuto la cortina se corre y se cierra muy rápido. Midna había entrado y me tenía ahí dentro en ropa interior.

Giró para darme la cara y acercándose de forma en la que terminé pegada a la pared.

-Pero tú me gustas más sin ropa que con esta puesta.

-Qué atrevida señorita, no debería de entrar en un probador ocupado.

-¿Qué más da? La vendedora no está, esto es un rincón que nadie visita… un pequeño regalo antes de que te vayas de Federation City no está nada mal ¿no?

La observé fijamente, me sentía pequeña cuando la tenía tan cerca pues su calor abruma a cualquiera que la tenga a esta distancia. No me pude contener y la besé con pasión. Midna ya husmeaba bajo mi bra pero detuve el contacto de forma inmediata.

-No es el momento, ni el lugar. –Midna se separó en seco. –Quizás después.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Pero verte en traje me movió las hormonas. –antes de salir del probador me dijo. –Ni creas que te vas a salvar, Samus Aran.

-No planeo hacerlo.

Midna sonrió y salió del pequeño cuarto.

"Esta mujer saca lo peor de mí en definitiva" me dije para mis adentros, pero al menos me hacía despegarme un poco de la realidad con su contacto. Sé que está mal pensar así pero no podía evitarlo, no podía amarla y puedo jurar por las diosas que ella tampoco me ama a mí. Es mera atracción y no me quejaba, para nada, menos sí me tengo que conformar con este tipo de relaciones.

Terminé de arreglarme y salí única y exclusivamente para que mi padre estuviera fuera del probador. Mi rostro se puso rojo y no sabía dónde esconderme para que no me viera.

-P-padre. –Tartamudeé. – ¿Hace cuánto que estás afuera?

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que conoces a la amiga de Zelda. –Sonrió. –Y diría que bastante bien porque te _ayudó_ a cambiarte. Es una gran chica, bastante guapa también.

-No digas tonterías, solamente estaba molestándome.

-Claro, tu rostro dice lo mismo. –Guiñó. – ¿Estás lista?

-Sí. Vámonos de aquí antes de que me lleve otro infarto.

El camino a casa estuvo bastante calmado. Ambos veníamos en silencio, bueno, mi padre hablando por celular con alguno de sus amigos ya que le estaba platicando sobre la boda. La bendita y maldita boda que por un momento la había olvidado.

Llegamos a la mansión y bajé rápidamente, la mucama recogió los trajes para acomodarlos en las habitaciones correspondientes. No había visto la hora. Eran las 6 en punto. Peach me iba a matar si llegaba tarde. Tomé mi casco y salí volando en mi motocicleta hacia la pizzería.

Con algo de suerte y algunos caballos de fuerza logré llegar 5 minutos después de la hora acordada. Acomodé mi cabello al quitarme el casco y bajé de la moto. Ahí podía ver a Peach sentada con el celular en sus manos. Estoy segura que en este momento voy a recibir…

 **"** **10 mensajes nuevos"**

Sí, era de esperarse. Así diga que me esperaría una vida la verdad es otra, no le gusta esperar.

Entré a la pizzería. La campanilla sonó y Peach se giró de inmediato.

-¡SAMUUUUUUS!

Después de eso recuerdo que a estaba en el suelo con Peach encima abrazándome del cuello.

-También me alegro de verte, P.

Pasaron las horas y hablamos un poco de todo. Vacaciones, viajes, negocios… eran cosas que realmente ella me estaba platicando. Yo solo me limitaba a escucharla con atención.

-Todo el crucero ¡fue fascinante! –Suspiró. –Me gustaría que conocieras a mi amiga Daisy, creo que ambas se llevarían excelente. Quizás cuando regreses a New Mushroom ¡te la presente!

-Por todas las maravillas que me has contado de seguro es una persona genial. –Sonreí.

-Claro que lo es así como tú por eso son mis dos personas favoritas en todo el planeta. Pero ahora que lo pienso he hablado mucho de mis vacaciones, ahora falta que tú me cuentes de las tuyas ¿qué ha pasado en este mes? Por ese mensaje de seguro nada bueno.

-Pues, veras… -Rasqué mi nuca tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación y que no pareciera una telenovela barata. –El último día de clases cuando salí de la Universidad, pues, el camino es muy largo y me detuve en un restaurante a comer y ahí estaba…

-¡¿QUIÉN?!

-Tranquila, tranquila. –Acomodé mi garganta, la ansiedad me estaba comiendo y no tenía como mitigarla a menos que me atragantara con la pizza que tenía enfrente pero no era el caso. –Su nombre es Zelda –La cara de Peach estaba en expectativa a que prosiguiera, casi podía escuchar los gritos internos que estaba teniendo esperando la continuación de lo que acabo de decir y conociéndola se está imaginando una historia de amor la cual no es. –Y hablamos, todo muy agradable, demasiado hasta qué...

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos! ¡DIME! –Expresó dramáticamente sacudiendo de manera enérgica mis hombros.

-¡Hasta que me fui del restaurant y llegué a mi casa pensando que jamás la volvería a ver y resultó ser la prometida de mí padre!

Grité. Todos notaron la plática que estaba sosteniendo con Peach y me sonrojé inevitablemente. Me disculpé en voz baja y pude observar la cara de mi compañera.

-Samus…

-¿Sí?

-¡ESTO ES JODIDAMENTE GENIAL!

-¡No, no es genial! Nadie sabe nada de ella y la he mandado investigar con un ex compañero de mi padre, pero lo que he encontrado a partir de esa investigación solo han sido problemas, me golpearon en la calle, atropellaron a un amigo y mi padre está en riesgo. Aún no sé quién sea, ni los planes que tenga con mi padre pero a estas alturas, creo, que no estoy interesada en exponerme a mí ni a quienes me rodean por esa mujer tan perfecta que me rehúso a aceptar que se vaya a casar con mi padre diciendo que _lo ama_ cuando en verdad creo que no es así porque ya nos besamos y...

-¿SE BESARON?

-¡Sí! Y fue muy especial para mí pero eso no significa nada.

-Estas jodidamente enamorada

-No, no lo estoy, simplemente me gusta demasiado. –Mentí. Obviamente si lo estaba pero no puedo admitirlo, aunque Peach me conoce bastante bien para saberlo sin necesidad de decírselo. –A demás me acosté con su mejor amiga.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! SAMUS ARAN ERES RUIN

-¡No sabía que era su amiga! Del todo.

-Maldición Samus –Carcajeó. –Eres todo un caso. En fin ¿qué descubriste de esta mentada Zelda?

-Un acta de nacimiento demostrando que su apellido es falso y que vivió, mínimo su infancia, en los sectores bajos.

-¿Cuál es su apellido? El falso –Preguntó Peach con curiosidad.

-Zelda Fitzgerald

-¿Fitzgerald? ¿Zelda Fitzgerald? Sé que Zelda no es un nombre común pero no puedo creer que sea ella de quién me hablas.

Levanté mis ojos hacia los de ella. – ¿la conoces? –Pregunté sin vacilar, pude observar como asentía con la cabeza.

-Ella y yo estudiamos juntas la secundaria. No sé si te sirva lo que te pueda decir sobre ella.

-Todo lo que sepas es bueno y útil.

-Bueno, su padre o padrastro era un tipo muy grande, ojos amarillos, tenía cara de gruñón… su nombre era Ganondorf si no mal recuerdo. Siempre estaba acompañado de varios guardaespaldas y él era el único que podía recogerla después de la escuela.

-¿Ganondorf?

Ganondorf Kroll, no había duda, no podía ser otro con esa descripción ¿A caso mi padre no lo recordaba? o ¿acaso Zelda armó un teatro con actores el día que anunciaron su compromiso? Todo estaba tornándose extraño.

Tengo que buscar las fotos del banquete, algo que abra respuestas.

No puede ser que mi padre no se haya dado cuenta que se está casando con la hija del único hombre, del que tengo certeza, que lo odia con ganas.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Dissssculpen por el capítulo lento y largo. Ya está tornandose más oscura la historia. Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero conseguí trabajo después de graduarme y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. Espero les haya gustado! Si les agrada dejen un review y si no también, de verdad se les agradece. Si me quieren apoyar compartan la historia, la verdad los amo a cada uno de ustedes, son los que me ayudan a continuar con este proyecto. Igual si tienen dudas compartanlas, me gustaría poderlas responder :)**


	14. Capítulo 14: Infinito de problemas

**_NOTAS:_**

 ** _Mil disculpas por la tardanza, he estado con altibajos en mi estado de ánimo, bloqueos creativos y demás pero en fin aquí estoy._**

 ** _No pienso dejar abandonado este proyecto y gracias a lo que siguen la historia, aunque termine con un solo lector lo terminaré así que si tu eres ese único seguidor, siéntete seguro._**

 ** _Si les soy sincera, no es el rumbo que esperaba que diera la historia pero me está agradando, no sé qué piensen ustedes, lo que sí, es que creo que los siguientes dos capítulos (o quizás uno, dependiendo) serán similares a este para poder converger en una especie de clímax que dará paso al desenlace. Espero sigan comentando si les gusta o no el rumbo que está llevando esto._**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han dejado reviews, en especial (muy especialmente) a Tyky64. Gracias de verdad. Quizás en el siguiente capítulo les pida opinión sobre el desenlace ya que no me gustaría decepcionarlos así que sin más por el momento los dejo con este capítulo que es bastante corto._**

 ** _Mil gracias. Atentamente, Akari._**

 _-Zelda, estás echando todo a perder. No creas que no te tengo en la mira, si no te controlas vamos a perder todo y en verdad creo que no quieres eso._

-Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes porqué repetirlo cada vez que hablamos de esto, mi paciencia se está colmando y no sé si quiero seguir con el plan.

 _\- ¡Mocosa insolente! No conforme con lo que has pasado en tu vida quiere cavar más tumbas a tu alrededor, basta de desobediencias y culmina el plan lo antes posible. Más te vale que no me traiciones._

Y colgó.

Tomé mi ceño y comencé a masajearlo con delicadeza para relajarme, pero los últimos meses han sido el infierno para mí. La boda está programada para un par de semanas, todo está listo y en otras circunstancias me hubiera sentido aliviada de poder finalmente deshacerme de todo compromiso con Ganondorf Kroll, ese ruin y despiadado ser que me ha entrenado toda mi vida para cumplir su voluntad y a pesar de tantos años aún no descubro porqué lo quiere hacer.

Odia a Rodney con todo su ser, desde la juventud, pero aún no he conocido detalles de este desprecio tan grande que ha generado a lo largo de tantos años. Ha evitado aparecer en público desde que este plan comenzó a marchar, casi como si hubiera muerto. Él tiene puesta en mi la fe que no debería, menos a estar alturas que no sabe, pero yo estoy con la soga al cuello.

Amo la hija de Rodney, a Samus y ha sido una tortura el ver como partió hace semanas de la mansión y todo por lo que sucedió ese día, ese maldito día en el que volvió de con la tonta de Peach.

-Flashback-

 _-Maldita sea Zelda, ¡no mientas más ni a mí ni a mi padre!_

 _Entró como huracán a mi oficina, ella estaba temblando sin duda alguna. ¿Coraje? No, el coraje no hacía temblar a las personas ni mucho menos hacerlas parecer tan vulnerables._

 _-No entiendo de qué hablas, Samus._

 _-Todo es una maldita farsa de tu parte, Peach me lo dijo todo y ahora tengo pruebas de tu estúpida mentira._

 _-Samus, yo…_

 _\- ¡No digas nada! No has hecho más que daño con tu presencia. Mi padre apenas y me voltea a ver, está ido con otras cosas y la empresa está cayendo poco a poco después de muchísimos años de prosperidad y ahora esta esto. -Dejó caer un sobre manila arrugado como de humedad y manchado, al impactarse sobre el escritorio salieron un par de fotografías; una del banquete y otra de Ganondorf Kroll. Se dejaba ver un acta de nacimiento, y otro papel que, puedo jurar, era la carta de adopción._

 _Me quedé en silencio… no podía contrarrestar lo que ahora ella sabía, el plan estaba yéndose por un barranco y era mi culpa por haberme enredado entre mi deber, mi promesa con Kroll y el amor que ahora le profeso a ella, a esta rubia que estaba frente a mí._

 _\- ¿Te vas a quedar muda, así como así? -Rio irónicamente. -Ojalá tuviera el valor de desenmascararte delante de los medios, pero eso no me corresponde, mi padre tiene que darse cuenta de esto. A demás… olvídalo. No quiero verte más en mi vida, te quiero Zelda pero esto es atentar en contra de la única familia que me queda. No sabes cuánto deseo que no hubieras entrado en mi vida así pero ya no hay marcha atrás._

 _Se acercó a mí, acercó su rostro al mío, sentía su respiración ardiendo al contacto de mi piel. Puso su mano en mi nuca y me plantó un beso amargo, sabía a alcohol, decepción y un adiós que no puedo describir. Quería explicarle todo, todo lo que tenía que sacar, pero no había remedio ni forma en la que pudiera hacerlo._

 _Su lengua abrazó a la mía y una mordida en mis labios marcó el final de ese beso._

 _-Adiós, Zelda. No vas a tener que volver a verme más hasta el día de la boda._

-Fin del flashback-

He querido decirle la verdad de la boda con su padre, pero no me ha respondido. Contarle toda la verdad podría costarme y costarle la vida, pero aun así sé que me ama como yo a ella, me lo demuestra con cada mirada que tornada por el desprecio muy en el fondo sé que siente esto mismo que yo por ella, me lo demostró con su amargura ese día.

He caído ante su carácter fuerte, sus ojos, su boca, oh, el sabor de sus labios es lo que más extraño de ella, su fuerte agarre, sus manos tocándome y las palabras que salen de ella. Extraño sus cabellos dorados y la forma tan dulce de ser cuando enfermó, quisiera hacer que me perteneciera, que sus labios acariciaran mi piel como pincel en un lienzo, sus manos tomen mi cintura y me acerque más a ella, sentir el calor de su piel quemándome el alma en cada centímetro.

Bajé mi mano hasta mi centro, no lo soportaba más, el contacto de Rodney de casi todos los días era tedioso, lo odiaba, detestaba el tener sexo con él por el simple hecho de que no era ella, no era Samus y tendría que conformarme conmigo ya que ella no volverá.

Jugué conmigo un buen tiempo, imaginando qué sería estar con ella en la cama. Mi mente se nubló por completo imaginando la danza de cuerpos sobre la cama, entre las sábanas de su habitación, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos mezclándose entre sí y yo besado sus mejillas, sus labios… lo imagino tan perfecto.

Sale un suspiro de mi boca con un gemido ahogado, estoy en el estudio con las bragas húmedas, mi mano entumecida y el corazón acelerado sin poder definir si es excitación o felicidad que sé, solo me durará un momento ya que esto no es la realidad, mi imaginación juega conmigo. El sentimiento me está matando.

Paso al baño, lavo mis manos con delicadeza y las seco. Me miro en el espejo, no reconozco a la mujer que se encuentra en él ¿quién es ella? ¿La niña? No, no queda ni rastro de ella, entonces, ¿quién? Es una mujer calculadora que ha hecho todo por sobrevivir en el mundo, en el destino…

Tomo mi rostro con una de mis manos y la acaricio.

Ni una sola cicatriz, ninguna marca que reflejara mi pasado tormentoso, el Sr. Kroll se ha encargado de cuidarme física y mentalmente en todos estos años para ser la mujer perfecta ante los ojos de cualquier hombre o mujer que pudiera persuadir en los negocios ya sea de palabras o incluso en la cama. No era una prostituta, negociaba en las habitaciones de los clientes de Ganondorf en su nombre ya que todos lo odian. Todos.

Rodney no es la excepción, se conocen demasiado bien pero el odio de Kroll hacia él es inmensurable y como dije anteriormente, no entiendo por qué.

Sé que tienen una historia juntos de años anteriores, incluso creo que antes de haber nacido yo. Pero soy parte de su plan para destruirlo y dejarlo en el suelo, de esto no podía salvarme, no había manera.

Escucho el sonido de mi celular ¿quién podría ser? No estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie.

Lo tomo y observo la pantalla, era mi madre.

Mis manos temblaron, comencé a sudar… tenía meses que no hablaba con ella, no me lo permitían, pero ahora era tiempo.

Contesté sin esperar ni un segundo más.

\- ¡Madre! -Grité de emoción

- _Zelda, hija ¿cómo has estado en todo este tiempo?_

-Si te contara por toda la mierda que he estado pasando -Suspiré. -No lo creerías.

 _-Ganondorf no está, tienes algo de tiempo para contármelo si así lo deseas._

-Rodney me ha tratado muy bien, ha sido todo un caballero conmigo, pero…

Un silencio invadió el teléfono ¿cómo decirlo? Como decir que me enamoré de la hija de mi prometido. Mi madre sabe perfectamente que esto es un matrimonio por el cual estuve luchando desde siempre pero mi situación ante la sociedad era complicada. Sí, es amor de mi parte, pero no podía ser de la hija de mi casi esposo. Es mi madre, igual, se lo diría.

-Estoy enamorada, mamá.

 _-Ya me lo esperaba, un hombre tan mayor como Rodney por más caballeroso, gentil y galán que sea no se compara al encanto de alguien joven, querida._

-Pero es que… hay más madre, la persona de la que estoy enamora-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, era Rodney.

-Tengo que colgar mamá, lo siento mucho, prometo que pronto nos volveremos a ver.

 _-Descuida hija, entiendo, quiero que sepas que te amo no importa qué._

-Ya pronto saldremos de esta, mamá.

Colgué la llamada. El hombre parado al pie de la puerta con esa mirada decidida que ya conocía y me llegaba a aterrar pues ya sabía cuál era su intención, para ser un hombre mayor, era demasiado insaciable en ese aspecto.

\- ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? -Preguntó -Creo que podemos divertirnos un rato en lo que regreso a una junta. -Sonrió pícaramente.

-No tengo ganas, Rodney. No es el mejor momento para eso.

-Vamos Zelda, otra vez te estás poniendo difícil con este tema ¡pensé que te gustaba!

-Quizás no lo suficiente como para tener relaciones cada dos segundos o cuando solamente te plazca -Musité con enfado, estaba harta de tener que aguantar tanto. Lo haría, pero no hoy.

-Maldita sea, no puede ser que no lo disfrutes tanto como yo. -Se apartó de mí, con notoriedad enojado, pero en este momento no me importaba.

-Faltan menos de dos semanas para la boda, he estado planeando todo y lo único que no he hecho es mis cosas para ese día ¿y me estás pidiendo sexo en vez de apoyarme con esto? Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza además de coger.

Quedó en silencio, creo que lo dejé mudo después de mi última afirmación. Se me quiso acercar y solo di un paso lejos de él.

-Vete por favor antes de que me produzca estupor tu presencia.

Sin más, abandonó el lugar. Me quebré.

Lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, no sollozaba, solo lloraba. Estaba en el borde de la locura entre no saber qué hacer; hacer lo correcto o no me iba a llevar a la misma desgracia… perder a un ser amado.

Sequé mis lágrimas y recibí otra llamada, era Midna. Otra estúpida que me estaba haciendo la vida de cuadros. Ya lo sabía todo, ya sabía que estaba metiéndose a la cama con Samus desde hace tiempo, que quiere formalizar con ella y lo peor de todo, quedarse con ella mientras tengo que soportar mi vida de casada, lejos de mi galante rubia. Cogí la llamada antes de que terminara mandándola al buzón.

 _-Zelda ¿has andado ocupada? Es extraño que no respondas al instante._

-Lo siento, estaba con pensamientos extraños, ya sabes, la boda.

 _-Claro, claro. Te tenía una sorpresa, pero creo que ya no es tan sorpresa pues ustedes compartían hogar._

-¿De qué hablas? -Mi cuerpo se estremeció, ya sabía a lo que iba y no era nada bueno para mí y mi salud mental.

 _-Samus y yo estamos viviendo juntas, se ha mudado a mi departamento hace una semana y es un sueño hecho realidad._

No terminé de escuchar sus palabras insensatas, uno tras otro golpe me he llevado y este terminó de romper mi templanza. Solté el móvil y cayó al suelo, solo escuchaba como Midna seguía hablando sin parar de lo mismo y lo mismo. Caí al suelo, todo se iba desvaneciendo, escuché una puerta abrirse.

Todo se puso negro, sentí unos brazo tomándome y perdí el conocimiento.


End file.
